Mikan's Complicated Life
by Sakura-Riku
Summary: An idol comes to Gakuen Alice in attempt to lead a normal life; she never thought it would be impossible. She is placed in a dorm with special people and an enemy. Great. Natsume is falling in love. Not a chance of peace. Yup, an idol's complicated life.
1. He Vs Her

Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction... Well the first one I'm hoping to continue. So please enjoy and review. If you have any ideas or tips that aren't mean please suggest them! Anyway I'll start the story now... Please enjoy!

**Summary:** Mikan decides to move in a dorm living with only Natsume, Ruka, Yoichi, Koko, Kitsuneme and the only other girls, Aoi and Hotaru to attend Gakuen Alice to finally have a normal life after she took a pause from being an Idol. But unfortunately that's impossible since every boy in school is in-love with the former pop-star. Things get more complicated when the cold-hearted Natsume starts to fall in love with her as well. And what about Yoichi, who won't give his Onee-chan (Mikan) to anyone. Not even : This story has not alices despite them going to Gakuen Alice.

Sakura: This is so exiting! WOW! This is going to become so big!

Natsume: Tsk.

Sakura: You can say something more encouraging you know!

Natsume: Fine... This story is going to be...

Sakura: Yes... Yes! YES!

Natsume: Stupid.

Sakura: *Falls down anime style* MEANNIE!

Mikan: Natsume don't be so mean... It's her first time remember? You'll be great Sakura right Hotaru?

Hotaru: ...Whatever

Sakura: *Hugs Mikan and Hotaru*, I love you Mikan... Hotaru! Thanks so much! Nice to know someone's encouraging!

Ruka: Ehem... Um... Sakura-san isn't it time to start the story now?

Sakura: Oh right! Enjoy the story, once again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Note:** This story has not alices despite them going to Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Mikan's Complicated Life**

Chapter 1: He Vs. Her

Natsume Hyuuga was sleeping under his manga as he heard an overly cheerful voice enter the room. "Good morning my wonderful class!" Narumi greeted his students early that morning. "I have some wonderful news for you all!" Narumi went on ignoring the fact that no one in the room was listening. "We will have a new student tomorrow! I hope everyone will make her feel welcome!" Narumi said gaining whispers in the room. The boys immediately wondered what 'she' would be like. "Now, now boys! I'm sure you can wait until tomorrow to meet her right? But let me tell you she is adorable!" Narumi added, unfortunately all this did was make the boys louder.

"I hope she's pretty!" One boy said.

"Yeah I really hope so!" Another one replied.

"What do you think she is going to be like Natsume?" The blond asked his seat partner.

"How disgusting." Natsume replied eyeing his classmates. "They haven't even met the girl and they are getting all exited. Just because Naru says she's adorable definitely doesn't mean she is. For all we know she's probably fat and ugly!" Natsume added coldly. The blond giggled a little then sighed. Ruka and Natsume had been best friends from before they could remember but it was still pretty unbelievable for some of the other students. Of course the two were the most popular boys in school, but other than that the two were completely different. Ruka was admired for his kind and sweet attitude that reflected Natsume's. He had soft blond hair and a pair of safire eyes that matched. Another fact that was widely known amongst the students was that he loved animals which was why he carried around a cute little rabbit that he un creatively called 'Bunny.' Other than his flawless personality, he was praised for his fashion designer mom and his photographer dad, which was mostly admired by the girls.

Natsume on the other hand had a cold and mysterious attitude that the girls would die for. His raven-coloured hair and scarlet eyes just made him more popular between them. Natsume was found cold to almost everyone at school except for his best friend Ruka and was also okay with some of the other boys that didn't really annoy him. He preferred to be left alone most of the time and wanted his time to himself. Other then Aoi, Natsume's sister and Natsume himself, Ruka was one of the very few who knew about Aoi's and Natsume's brutal past. He was someone who really understood why Natsume was always a delinquent. He was always trying to change Natsume and make him happier, but no such luck. Natsume was just too stubborn and didn't listen to Ruka or his sister.

"Oh Narumi-sensei!" One of Natsume and Ruka's fan club girls shot up her hand. "What dorm will she be in?" The girl continued as everyone waited for a reply, but didn't stop talking.

"Oh right. She will be in the... " Narumi said checking his clipboard. "The T.M.D Dorm I think" Narumi said as the room went completely silent. The T.M.D had stood for 'The Mixed Dorm' and was a complete outcast from all the other dorms since it had held many different kind of people. The Mixed Dorm was where people went when they didn't belong to any of the others, which was why it was separated from the others. The students there were resented by the other students and didn't usually associate with them other the Ruka and Natsume, who were also in that dorm because of Natsume's violent behaviour and Ruka's obsession for animals. Other then these two there was only a couple of other students who were in that dorm.

"Darn. And here I thought she was going to be cute and normal." One of the boys said coldly getting a glare from Natsume.

"Great! She's probably going to be some girl who was put in there because she is too weird." Another girl said as the rest of the student agreed and finally ended the wonder about the new girl for that day.

* * *

Later that night back at the T.M.D Dorm Natsume was lying on his bed reading his manga when heard a knock on his room door. He ignored it but sat up when it creaked open just enough for Aoi's head to peak in.

"What do you want stupid?" He asked his sister, annoyed that she had bothered him once again that night.

"I want you to come down for dinner I made some rice in the kitchen, will you please eat?" She asked her brother. Aoi didn't want him to sleep without eating like he had yesterday.

"NO! Who the hell would want to eat you crappy food? Now get out!" He said as he laid back down covering his face with his manga.

The young girl's eyes filled up with tears as she whispered "Onii-chan."

Aoi went to her own room, got out a pen and started writing in her diary.

_Dear Okaa-san and Otou-san,_

_Onee-chan didn't eat dinner again today. I don't know what to do anymore. I wish you were still here Okaa-san..._

_Otou-san and tell me not to worry and encourage me to keep going. Natsume still hasn't smiled. I'm trying my best_ _but I'm running out of hope. Okaa-san... Otou-san why did you leave me? Why didn't you take me with you? Didn't_ _you love me? I don't want to stay here anymore... I want you to come ho-_

A tear ran down Aoi cheek and landed on the paper which she had been writing on. She put away her diary and soon drifted off to sleep dreaming of her dead parents.

The door creaked open and Natsume checked to see if Aoi had went to sleep yet. He looked at his young sister raven-coloured hair blowing between her now closed scarlet coloured eyes. Although the two looked alike there wasn't much in common between the two other then there appearance. Their personalities were complete opposites much like the difference between Ruka's and Natsume's.

Aoi was the missing half of Natsume as Ruka had once pointed out. She was always lively and got excited over the smallest things. She loved being around people and enjoyed her time having fun. She probably wouldn't last a day in her brother's shoes so to speak. But no matter how cold her brother was to her, she loved him so much and always wanted him to be happy.

Natsume motioned to the other side of her room and closed the window which had been the cause of her hair blowing. He quickly got out of her room and into his own for a good-night sleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone was sitting in class waiting for Narumi to enter the classroom. The Door slid open and the class was greeted with his usual giddy-ness.

The boys didn't bother being exited since the dorm discussion they had, had yesterday.

Natsume turned to the next page of his manga as the door slid open and a slim, slender figure walked in the class room.

"It's her! It's her!" One of the girls shouted.

"No way! She's gorgeous!" One of the boys shouted.

Natsume wondered what the commotion was all about and peered over his manga. To his amazement instead of an ugly annoying fan girl that he had expected, the girl was absolutely beautiful with hazel eyes so dazzling and innocent. Her auburn hair, matched her eyes and her milky pure skin perfectly. Natsume awakened from his staring as Narumi started to speak.

"Class I'm sure you all know this is Mikan Sakura." Narumi said as he started commotion all over again.

_Mikan Sakura_. So that had been where he had seen her before. This girl was widely known, since she was little, as an idol.

She is here to have a normal school year so I hope you will all work hard to make her feel comfortable!" Narumi said turning to Mikan motioning her to speak.

"That's right everyone! As you have probably heard I'm taking a break from being an idol to have a normal school year, and since this is my first public school I'm pretty exited! I hope we can all be friends!" Mikan said with a radiant smile that brought out her beauty smile even more.

The room was once again filled with commotion. The boys started yelling out things like, "marry me Mikan-himé!", "I love you!", and "be my girlfriend!"

Mikan just kept on smiling feeling great that everyone seemed to like her. "Mikan why don't you go sit beside Natsume at the back, he will also be you partner." Naru said with a smile telling Mikan to go sit down. The boys started whining that it wasn't fair.

Mikan went to her seat and sat down. "Hi I'm Mikan Sakura, let's be friends!" Mikan said cheerfully talking to the face which was once again covered with his manga. "Hello?" Mikan said with a little laugh thinking the boy hadn't heard her.

"Shut up ugly! If you hadn't noticed I'm trying to sleep!" Natsume said coldly under his manga. Just because she was beautiful didn't mean he had to be friendly with her.

"Ugly? How rude!" Mikan said furious, wondering what was wrong with this guy.

"I said stop talking little girl!" Natsume said trying to get back to sleep.

"LITTLE GIRL! What are you talking about! We are probably the same age!" Mikan said very annoyed at this guy's attitude. She stood up, grabbed the manga and ripped it in half.

Now Natsume was fully awake and looked at the brunet who was amused. "You're going to pay for that!' Natsume said standing up facing the new student.

"Why's that?" Mikan asked fully amazed at this guy's arrogance.

Mikan and Natsume's glaring at each other was interrupted with another one of the students standing up. It was a slightly curly raven-coloured haired girl. "Apologize to Natsume-sama right now!" The girl said to Mikan's amazement.

"Who are you permy?" Mikan asked casually.

"PERMY! My name is Sumire Shouda I am one of the most important members of Natsume's fan club." Sumire said madly.

"This guy has a fan club?" Mikan said gaining a glare from Natsume.

Natsume turned to Sumire. "I can fight my own battles! I don't need your help!" Natsume said coldly. Sumire was about to object but sat down crossing her arms when Natsume gave her a warning look. Natsume turned back to Mikan to keep fighting, but the brunet seemed to be distracted.

Suddenly Mikan noticed the girl sitting in one of the seats near the front. "HOTARU!" Mikan asked the girl.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Naru said with delight.

* * *

Sakura: I hoped you all liked it!

Mikan: It was great Sakura-chan! I can't wait until the next chapter!

Natsume: Boring.

Sakura: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Natsume: Are you def I said it was Boring.

Sakura: Why you!

Ruka: Lets all get along okay?

Sakura: Who would get along with him?

Natsume: Tsk.

Aoi: Will I get to meet Mikan soon?

Sakura: Yes! In the next chapter!

Aoi: Thank you!

Sakura: Hahaha!

Mikan: Okay! So Um… Please Review, and tell Sakura-chan what you think okay? She doesn't want flames please!

Sakura: Bye-bye!


	2. Friends Or Enemies?

Lucky! I didn't really expect to get any reviews for my first chapter but I'm really happy I got some! Thank you so much to **Ichigo325**, and **bloodyrosey**, you guys seriously made my day :) Anyway I know I shouldn't update so early but I have a ton of homework, three tests and one project this week. If I didn't update today I might not be able to do one every week as I had wanted, so I decided to write my second chapter one week early in case I didn't get to next week.

Mikan: You've updated already! I'm so happy!

Hotaru: Baka! Stop yelling!

Mikan: Hotaru! You're so mean!

Yoichi: When do I get to appear Sakura-chan? Sucks thumb

Sakura: So cute! In this chapter!

Yoichi: Really? Hurray! I get to meet Mikan-chan now!

Natsume: Who would want to meat ugly polka dots?

Mikan: Natsume! BAKA!

Ruka: Can't we get along please?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Mikan's Complicated Life**

Chapter 2: Friends Or Enemies?

_Suddenly Mikan noticed the girl sitting in one of the seats near the front. "HOTARU!" Mikan asked the girl._

_"This is going to be an interesting year." Naru said with delight._

"HOTARU!" Mikan said again, as if the girl hadn't heard.

"I heard you the first time dummy, I'm not deaf you know." The girl with the short raven-coloured hair answered, not even bothering to turn around.

Everyone stared and wondered why an Idol knew Hotaru the 'Ice Queen's' name.

"Do you girls know each other?" Naru asked to the girls as the rest of the class waited for Mikan's or Hotaru's response.

"Oh course!" Mikan said with delight. "We're best friends aren't we?" Mikan replied aloud. The whole class gasped. Suddenly Hotaru and Mikan were drenched in questions, while even Natsume wanted an explanation.

"Is it true?" One girl said.

"No way! Hotaru is best friends with an idol! That can't be can it?" Another said.

"Oh. Sorry please let me explain." Mikan said quieting the class down. "Since we were babies Hotaru and I were best friends. We would always play together and rowing up Hotaru was always right beside me even after I became an Idol. I'm surprised she hasn't told you yet, but we are friends right Hotaru? " Mikan asked with excitement.

"Baka! Stop screaming, I guess I am friends... With this dummy." Hotaru said stunning everyone including Natsume and Ruka. The whispers started all over again.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted lunging forward to hug her friend.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Hotaru shouted at her friend pushing her away.

"Hotaru! You you're so mean!"

Natsume, Naru, Ruka and the rest of the class stared in disbelief. Were they actually best friends? I mean sure the two said they were, but the two were complete opposites. First they looked nothing alike. Hotaru wearing nothing but an emotion-less look, had short raven-coloured hair with two violet-coloured eyes. On the other hand Mikan was wearing a radiant smile, with long auburn hair that was tied into to two pig-tails along with a pair of hazel eyes. Not to mention the two had completely different personalities.

Hotaru the class' 'Invention Queen' was quite and seemed emotionless. Anyone would probably be lucky to catch a smile on the young girl's face that preferred to be left alone in a quiet place.

Mikan was the complete opposite, as to Ruka was the opposite of Natsume. She was always exited to be around people and loved noisy places. She was anything but quite and preferred to live her life exited and thrilled. It would have been hard to believe if the two hadn't just told them so.

"Oh yeah Narumi-sensei! Why does Mikan have to be in the T.M.D Dorm?" One of the boys whined.

"Yeah let her be with us in the girl's dorm!" Another girl shouted.

"No! Ours Narumi-sensei!" The boys fought.

"Hello? She's a girl!" The girls shot back. So on it went the boys and the girls fighting over Mikan.

"Ahem. This is why the principal thought it was best for Mikan to stay in the M.T.D Dorm so there wouldn't be any commotion." Narumi-sensei said calming down the class. The whole class whined but eventually gave in.

* * *

That afternoon, after school several classmates went to Mikan and surrounded her like a pack of hungry wolves surrounding their prey. Her classmates were actually big fans of hers and they wanted her autograph. Mikan, being the friendly girl that she was gladly signed every autograph book presented to her. She didn't want to disappoint the fans. Besides, her classmates seemed pretty nice, except for the Natsume-Ruka fan club girls and Natsume himself. Even Hotaru had become popular in one day.

"Hotaru! Can you me and Mikan all be best friends please!" One girl had asked.

"Oi! Hotaru! Would Mikan go out with me!" Another boy asked.

"Baka! Dummy why'd you tell them? You wonder why I hadn't told them before." Hotaru asked Mikan hitting her on the head when they had finally escaped the crowed.

"Hotaru you're so mean! You finally get to see me after a year now and all you can say it that? You're so mean!" Mikan whined. "I didn't even know you went to school here, why didn't you tell me!" Mikan asked her friend.

"Because If I told you, I knew that you would follow me here. I didn't know you would be the new student and I wanted to keep a low profile, which I can't now because of this dummy." her friend replied. "Anyway don't make too much commotion here!" Hotaru replied with a slight smile.

"Hotaru I missed you!" Mikan yelled hugging her old friend. Surprisingly Hotaru let her friend hug her, for a while that is.

"Oh yeah! Hotaru do you know where the T.M.D Dorm is?" Mikan asked her friend as she proceeded to walk.

"Yeah. I'm in that one too." Hotaru said non-emotionally.

"Really! This is great! let's go!" Mikan said very excited that Hotaru was going to be in her dorm. She proceeded to drag Hotaru to get to their dorm. The two girls walked quite a while. Mikan wondered why it was so far away since the other dorms were so close by. The eventually got there and Mikan was surprised to see how small it was compared to the rest of the dorms. It was a nice building but only had three floors, and only two of those were where the students lived.

"Mikan you have your dorm number don't you? I'm going ahead to my room I'll see you for dinner." Hotaru said as she went on to her own room. Mikan was saddened by the fact that she was on the second floor not the first as Hotaru was, but she continued on her way anyway. Mikan was surprised to see there wasn't anyone in the hallways as she walked up the stairs and into the huge hallway. She passed a few doors and stood in front of her own. Mikan was startled when she heard the door beside her own open. To her horror the one boy that had irritated her walked out. Natsume.

"What? This is a co-ed dorm!" Mikan asked furious.

"Great, polka dot panties girl is beside me." Natsume said staring at Mikan. When Mikan didn't say anything from the shock he continued, "you still have to pay me for the manga you ripped, polka-dots," he said nonchalantly.

Mikan snorted. "Wait polka dots? PERVERT! How? When? Where?" Mikan asked realizing what he was talking about.

"It's not my fault. You shouldn't where a mini skirt on the first day of school while sitting beside me." Natsume said coolly and started tugging on her hair.

"Quit it! Why don't you just leave me alone!" Mikan said annoyed with his arrogance.

"That's the thing I can't. Your my partner remember?" Natsume replied and continued picking on her.

Mikan slapped him across the face. "Just because I'm new here does not 't mean I'll get pushed around by an idiot like you!" Mikan said staring at Natsume with anger.

Natsume was surprised this had been the first time someone had talked to him that way, and that first time he had been slapped by a girl.

Natsume didn't show a hint of weakness as he said, "don't think you can do whatever you please just because you a celebrity. No your place here!"

"Look here Natsume, I won't be intimidated by you, and I will never pay for that manga no matter what. You got what you disserved!" Mikan said still angry. She was about to pick up her things and leave, when Natsume pinned her against the wall. "OUCH!" Mikan exclaimed.

Natsume stared at her in that face and said, "don't mess with me. You don't know who you're dealing with, just stay out of the way!"

"Let's see, your Natsume Hyuuga. You live in the room beside mine. You think you all that, you don't have a clue how to treat other people, and you are a complete, idiotic jerk!" Mikan said furious.

"Little girl you testing my patience!" Natsume said annoyed as he fisted his hand, giving her a sign that he was going to hit her.

"I'm not going to be afraid of you no matter what. Go ahead and hit me if that makes you feel better!" Mikan said, not even a bit afraid.

Natsume was very tempted to hit but pulled back a little.

"What's the matter can't hit a girl?" Mikan asked pulling herself away.

Natsume didn't really care about the manga anymore. There was something about this girl that made him shiver, was it because she was the first one to stand up to him with such courage? He didn't know. He walked away saying, "just back off."

Mikan watched Natsume leave, she was going to say something back but instead ignored him and decided to put away her thing and take a quick walk around the place before it was dinner, which was when she was going to get to meet the other dorm students. Mikan just hoped none of them would be like Natsume, but she also guessed there was a reason for him acting the way he did.

* * *

"That jerk, Natsume! Who does he think he is?" Mikan said to herself as she passed by a park near the dorm. She suddenly heard a noise from behind the bush that made her jump.

"Waah! Waa!" The something said.

Mikan motioned to the other side of the bush and looked to find a young boy crying. "Um, little boy what are you doing out here? Are you in the T.M.D Dorm?" Mikan asked hoping to be heard over the crying.

Instantly the boy who looked to be about three looked up and nodded. "I'm lost, can you please help?" The little boy said worriedly.

"Of course! Come on! I'm in the dorm too now! Let's be friends!" Mikan said exited that she had met someone else in her dorm other the Hotaru and Natsume. She picked up the little boy in her arms. "You're so cute. Here have this, and please stop crying, I won't leave you alone, promise!" Mikan said handing him a lolly-pop that she pulled out from her pocket. The little boy finally smiled while taking the lolly-pop.

"Thank you Onee-chan!" The little boy said to her before licking the lolly-pop.

"So cute! The way calls me Onee-chan-chan!" Mikan said to herself. "Hey what's your name?" Mikan asked him forgetting that she hadn't asked him that yet.

"Yoichi Hijiri," He told her in a sweet voice.

"You're so cute, Yo-chan!" Mikan said, but with all the talking she didn't notice someone came in front.

'Thump' Suddenly Mikan fell to the ground with Yoichi in her hands. "Oh I'm sorry! " Mikan said noticing she bumped into someone else.

"Sakura?" A familiar voice asked.

Finally Mikan came to her senses to see Ruka in front of her. "Oh hi Nogi-kun! That is you right? I saw you with Natsume at school." Mikan said smiling sweetly.

Ruka's heart started to flutter, and his face turned red. He examined the young brunette for a minute not noticing the little boy in her hands. "Yes, that's me Sakura, but you can call me Ruka." He said hoping she wouldn't see him blush.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked him questionably.

"Just taking a walk before dinner." He managed to say. "You, Sakura?"

"Same with me, well until I found this little Yo-chan crying." Mikan said smiling.

Ruka finally noticed the little boy who was still lying in her arms but had now fallen asleep. "Oh Yoichi?" he asked recognizing the little boy.

"You know each other?" Mikan asked.

The two nodded. "We live in the same dorm!" Yoichi said giving his Onne-chan a warm smile.

"What really? Ruka you're in the T.M.D Dorm too?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Yes I am Sakura, I hope I can show you around sometime!" Blushing a little, Ruka answered.

"That would be great! Thanks so much Ruka, you're so kind!" Mikan said as she noticed a little rabbit lying in his arms. "Kyah! So cute! So cute!" She pointed out.

"His name is Bunny," he told her as he patted the rabbit's head. "Want to hold him?"

The two exchanged Yoichi and Bunny. "Hold on a minute Yo-chan okay?" Mikan said eagerly taking the bunny, Mikan really loved animals.

She was immediately taken over by the rabbit's cuteness. She hugged the rabbit tight, giving it kisses and twirling it, as she chanted "So cute! So cute!" Over and over again.

Ruka sweat dropped. "Sakura I think you're suffocating it." Ruka said hoping she would hear.

Thankfully Mikan heard. "Oh sorry! I got a little carried away." Mikan said blushing.

"It's alright, as long as he's alive, anyway lets walk back it's almost dinner." Ruka said smiling.

"So Ruka-pyon, what floor are you on?" Mikan asked doubtfully.

Had Ruka just heard right? She had just said _'pyon'_, but Ruka decided to ignore it since it was probably because of the whole Bunny incident. "The first, and you Sakura?"

"The second." Mikan answered with a sigh.

"Wow really, It used to be just Natsume but now it's both of you." Ruka said kindly.

"Wait! What? Just us to? How about the rest of us?" Mikan asked shocked.

"Well of course they're only a few of us to start with, so that's how it is." Ruka answered reading Mikan's expression.

The two of them talked for a while and got to know each other better, until Mikan suddenly said "that Natsume." Mikan sighed and went on, "he's so rude! What's wrong with him... I mean there must be something. I know it was wrong of me to rip his manga away, but he was being so rude!"

"Natsumes just Natsume I guess." Ruka said.

"He's a nice guy in his own way." Ruka added.

"Wow. You must know him well, huh?" Mikan questioned.

"Well, because I'm his best friend."

"HUH?" Mikan said shocked. "I didn't even know Natsume had one, not to mention one like you."

Ruka blushed. "He's really not that bad."

"Is that so? Hm, Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"Why is Natsume such a rebel? I mean I heard he is a genius, and a good athlete, so why be the way he is?" Mikan asked curious.

Ruka hesitated to answer. "Let's just say he just can't let go of his past."

Mikan's hatred for Natsume maybe decreased a little because of what Ruka said.

They had finally made it to the dorm when they realized that Yoichi had fallen asleep, the two had completely forgotten about him. Yochi started to wake up as they walked in for Mikan to meet the others.

* * *

Mikan opened the door to the dining room. She expected to see so many people but instead only saw around five more students other than her, Ruka, and Yochi.

Mikan nudged Ruka. "Where is everyone?" Mikan asked.

"This is it." Ruka said. He started naming unfamiliar names. "Natsume, Imai, Aoi, Kitsuneme, Koko, and of course you, me and Yoichi."

Mikan was amaze. She knew there was only a few, but this was ridiculous. Now she understood why it was such a small dorm.

Mikan soon met almost everyone. Kitsuneme and Koko were great she thought. they didn't really obsess over her and they were almost like twins. Then a girl walking in caught her eye. She had shoulder length raven-coloured hair that matched Natume's and a pair of scarlet-coloured orbs. It was as though she was a girl version of Natsume. the girl immediately ran over to Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura! I'm so happy you're in my dorm! I heard you were coming to our school but I didn't know you would be in my dorm. I'm so happy." The girl said.

"Hi! Please call me Mikan and I hope we can be friends, um?" Mikan said asking for the girl's name.

"Oh sorry, I'm Aoi, nice to meet you, and I would love to be friends with you Saku- er, I mean Mikan." Aoi said with a smile.

Just then Natsume passed flicking Mikan on the head. "No need to obsess over polka-dots, idiot." Natsume said talking to Aoi.

"Onni-chan, don't be mean to Mikan-chan!" Aoi said.

"Onni-chan!" Mikan asked shocked.

* * *

Sakura: Sorry I really wanted to write more, but I thought it might get to long if I continued, and I need to start my homework, and I still have to spell check, and go over the whole thing again.

Natsume: I feel bad for all those people who have to read this stupid story.

Sakura: BAKA NATSUME!

Mikan: Natsume's just mean! Your story is great Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Thanks Mikan!

Aoi: Wow! I got to meet Mikan already!

Sakura: Yes! you can talk to her more in the next chapter!

Aoi: Thank you!

Natsume: Quit being so loud, Idiot. Polka dots isn't that great.

Mikan: NATSUME BAKA!

Ruka: Please try to get along you two!

Sakura: Anyway, I'll try to update next week, so bear with me! Please review and give me some suggestions if you like and no flaming. I'll update soon!


	3. Sunday's Sundae Kiss

Hi everyone! Luckily, I did find the time through my very busy week to update. I finished my three tests and my project in time, I hope I get a good mark. Wish me luck! Thank you so much for the reviews I'm so happy I have eight already! Thanks to **bloodyrosey**, **Ichigo325**, **konnie**, **XKasumiX**, and **littleazngirl24 **for the reviews on my second chapter! You guys are awesome! Also thanks to **angeldo6695 **for a review in my first chapter which I didn't see until after I posted my second chapter :).

And **Nemesis of Truth **thank you so much for the very long review. You gave me a lot of great ideas. Since you had some questions I singled you out. :) I know Natsume is overly mean to Aoi right now, but later on... Well you'll see! Also about the way I describe Mikan, it didn't really occur to me as stuck up but as you read on you'll see the real her. Well anyway, enjoy reading everyone!

Mikan: Great! You've updated so fast! I hope you did well on your test.

Natsume: She probably failed.

Mikan: WHAT! You're so mean! She did great!

Natsume: Tch.

Sakura: It's okay Mikan. Natsume's always like that.

Mikan: Yeah. Sorry for overreacting.

Natsume: That's better polka.

Mikan: Natsume! BAKA!

Hotaru: So noisy.

Koko: Haha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Mikan's Complicated Life**

Chapter 3: Sunday's Sundae Kiss

_Just then Natsume passed flicking Mikan on the head. "No need to obsess over polka-dots, idiot." Natsume said talking to Aoi._

_"Onni-chan don't be mean to Mikan-chan!" Aoi said._

_"Onni-chan!" Mikan asked shocked._

"Oh yeah Sakura, Aoi is Natsume's little sister." Ruka said nudging Mikan a little. Mikan was stunned, although it explained why they looked so much alike, she was still shocked. On the other hand, Natsume just walked to the couch and watched TV as if Mikan wasn't even there.

Everyone was startled, except Natsume when Mikan jumped back into reality. "How can someone as sweet as Aoi, be even merely related to that guy?" Mikan asked as Natsume glared at her. Aoi just smiled at the idol's curiosity and went over to her brother. "Natsume, I made some food, please come and eat." The nine year old said, tugging on her brother's shirt.

"No! Go away!" Natsume said shrugging of Aoi and retreated to his room. Aoi looked saddened, and simply sat down.

"It's okay Aoi!" Mikan said trying to cheer her up. How could Natsume have been so mean? Aoi just nodded. Soon Mikan was amazed to see, how quickly she had gotten used to everyone, except Natsume. "By the way," Mikan asked as everyone looked at her as she continued. "How come we're all singled out here? I mean, I'm sure they could make room for us in the other dorms, there's obviously not that many of us, you know?" Mikan asked curiously. The rest just stared up at her as if she it had been a total crime to ask. Then Ruka broke the silence, and began to speak.

"Well you see The Mixed Dorm, is named after all of us being different." Ruka said continuing. "Most of us were put in here, for being different form the rest."

"I don't understand, we're all different, that's the way life is, right? Why be ignored because of that?" Mikan asked saddened.

"Yes, I agree with you Sakura, but the head master doesn't seem to." Ruka said.

"I see." Mikan replied with a sigh. "Why are you guys in here? I know I was put in here because the head master thought it would bring up to much commotion but what about the rest of you?" Mikan asked looking at Hotaru.

"Where should I start?" Hotaru asked looking at her best friend. "Nogi here, had been put in here because of his obsession of animals as you can see." Hotaru said looking at Ruka's bunny which had been lying in his lap.

"It's not an obsession!" Ruka replied embarrassed that Hotaru had told Mikan that.

Hotaru wasn't listening and just continued. "Kitsuneme and Koko were put in here for overly playing practical jokes way too much." The two glared at Hotaru, who just continued. "Yochi, is here for being too mischievous in class, kind of like you think Hyuuga is."

"Yochi, like Natsume? I can't believe that." Mikan said wide-eyed.

"Last, she's here, since Hyuuga is." Hotaru said looking at Aoi. Mikan thought there must have been more to it but didn't ask. Hotaru stood up "I'm going to bed."

"Wait! Hotaru how about you? Mikan asked Hotaru, who was obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"Baka! Don't ask use less question." Hotaru said walking away.

"Hotaru! You're so mean!" Mikan said looking at Ruka.

"Inventions." Ruka said afraid that Hotaru would kill him. Mikan just smiled. Her best friend hadn't changed at all.

* * *

Since Mikan had begun school on Friday, it was the weekend. Mikan's Saturday went by boringly, as she used the whole day up to un-pack her things and completely move in. Sunday came bright and early, as Mikan had. She woke up, looking for something to do. She obviously had no school, so she went to look for Hotaru. Soon he found a note left on the Kitchen saying:

_Dear baka Mikan,_

_I knew that a baka like you would probably be looking for me since you have nothing to do, so to let you know, I'm working on a top secret project in my lab so don't bother me. I'll see you at dinner, so don't be such a baka and bug others. Good luck._

_-Yours truly Hotaru Imai_

Mikan was angry. She had to be alone and stuck at home on a Sunday? She had already missed her Saturday. She had also wanted to go to Central Town, which Hotaru had told her about last night. She didn't know where it was and thought it would be nice if she had company on her first visit. "I know!" Mikan said out loud, grinning like a maniac. "I bet Ruka-pyon's still at home, after all its still pretty early, no one will go out this early like Hotaru." Mikan said, talking to herself, when she saw Ruka heading out the door. "Wait Ruka-pyon, where are you going!" Mikan asked leaving the kitchen and running up to him.

Ruka was startled and looked up to see Mikan standing in front of him. The thirteen year old started blushing madly at the mere sight of the gorgeous brunet. "Oh, h.. hi Sakura-san!" Ruka managed to get out. "I'm surprised to see you up s.. so, so early." Ruka attempted once more.

Mikan laughed a little. "I'm always like that. I don't like wasting my time sitting around inside all day!"

"That's gre... Great Sakura. So what did you call me for?" Ruka asked impressed at the girl's liveliness.

"Oh yeah... About that, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Central Town with me today. I'm not really sure where it is and Hotaru can't go so maybe you can?" Mikan asked pleadingly.

"Sakura-san... I'm so sorry! I told Koko and Kitsuneme that I would help them with their math. I told them I would meet them at the school, and I'm already late. Sorry Sakura-san!" Ruka said, as he was sad that he couldn't go to Central Town with the brunet, who was looking very sad.

"That okay Ruka-pyon! It's not your fault, you're so kind to be helping them!" Mikan said with a bright smile leaning very close to Ruka.

Ruka blushed madly. "Th... Thanks Saku... Sakura-san!"

Mikan smiled and decided that she would have to stay home today. She was about to go back to her room, when Ruka called after her.

"Wait! Sakura-san!" Ruka said trying to catch up to her. "You could ask Aoi! I don't think she has anything to do today." Ruka said trying to cheer up the girl. Mikan was cheered up. She couldn't wait to go ask Aoi.

"Thanks Ruka-pyon! You rock!" Mikan smiled, as Ruka blushed and waved goodbye.

Mikan was immediately running to Aoi room when she saw Aoi coming down the stairs. "Aoi!" Mikan called running up to the girl.

Aoi seemed just as exited and ran up to the idol. "Mikan-san! I was looking all over for you!"

"Really? Me too! I have no one to go to Central Town with, will you please come?" Mikan asked hoping for yes to be the answer.

"I would love to Mikan-chan! Actually, that was why I was looking for you. Hotaru-chan told me you wanted someone to go with last night, but it was really late so I couldn't ask you." Aoi said happily. Mikan's anger for Hotaru faded as the two walked to catch the bus to Central Town, which wasn't far away from their dorm.

* * *

"I'm so excited Aoi!" The much exited thirteen year old said, peering out the window. The bus came to a stop and the two girls got out with the rest of the crowd.

"I'm glad, you'll love it!" Aoi said looking around. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know! There's so much!" Mikan said excitedly. She pulled Aoi along as she looked around everywhere.

It had been a few hours since the two girls had arrived a Central Town, both very exhausted. "Hey Aoi! Do you want some ice cream?" Mikan asked pointing to a sweet store nearby. "My treat!"

"It's okay Mikan! You already spent a lot on me!" Aoi said looking at all the things Mikan had forcibly bought for her.

"That because your my friend! Plus everything looked so cute on you!" Mikan said as she dragged Aoi to the shop. She left Aoi at a table nearby as she went to the shop.

The girl at the shop looked at her with wide-eyes. "You... You're Mikan Sakura!"

"Nice to meet you!" Mikan said with a sweet smile.

"Thank... Thank you! What would you like to order? Anything you want is on the house!" The much exited girl said.

"That's okay! I want to pay. Please give me one chocolate ice cream cone," Mikan said looking at Aoi as she continued, "and a strawberry ice cream sundae."

The girl immediately handed her the two begging her not to pay, but eventually gave in. Mikan handed Aoi her cone and ate her own sundae sitting down. Suddenly a voice appeared from behind Aoi.

"What are you doing here?" The voice, who was revealed to be Natsume asked looking at Aoi.

"I came here with Mikan-chan, Onni-chan!" Aoi said licking her ice cream.

"You came with ichigo kara?" Natsume said coolly looking at Mikan. Ichigo kara?

Mikan stood immediately. "PERVERT! How! When!"

"Sit properly and I wouldn't see." Natsume said.

"Why you," Mikan said, but unfortunately at that moment she tripped on the chairs leg and slipped. It happened so fast, one minute she was upright, the next she was on the ground on top of Natsume. That wasn't even the worst part. As the two hit the ground Mikan soft sweet lips locked onto Natsume's own. Mikan stared at him wide eyed. She immediately stood up noticing that she had had ice cream sundae on her lips before the fall. She licked her lips and realized not much was on it anymore. She glanced at Natsume.

Natsume grabbed a napkin a wiped his lips. "Disgusting." He quickly walked out leaving the two girls emotionless.

Soon the two were back at the dorm. "Wow we had a big day!" Mikan said smiling at Aoi.

"Yeah! I had so much fun! I promise, I'll pay you back somehow for all this stuff!" Aoi said smiling.

"No way!" Mikan said laughing. The two walked inside. Mikan walked Aoi to her room before walking to her own, Aoi grabbed her hand.

"Mikan, I'm also sorry about my brother. I know he can be a little mean sometimes, but he's really a good person Mikan-chan! Anyway I'm sorry!" Aoi said thoughtfully.

"I understand Aoi, and don't worry about. See you at dinner!" Mikan waved goodbye and smiled.

* * *

Natsume was sitting in his room reading a manga after that morning at Central Town. His mind kept going back to the kiss he shared with Mikan. It was like a time was going back to replay that moment over and over again. Natsume shook his head out of the thought. No such luck. He was startled as his phone rang. He decided to let the answering machine get it.

_Beep: "Natsume I don't know if you there or not, but just to let you know you stole my first kiss! I don't really think you care, but I really wish it was with someone I loved, and not yo-,"_

The answering machine ended since it only held a little bit of time, but Natsume immediately remembered this voice. "Polka dots," Natsume said to himself as the phone rang again. Once again he didn't answer.

_Beep: "u.. You! Grrr! Anyway even though I'm really mad, it wasn't entirely your fault I guess,"_

"it wasn't my fault at all, you klutz." Natsume growled as the machine continued,

_"so I guess I owe you an apology, but you still owe me! Bye! Oh and you can delete this after, if you want."_

Natsume thought about the message for a while after it ended. He lifted his hand up to his face. With a finger he traced over his lips. "First kiss huh?" Natsume said to himself. "Shoot... Mine too." Natsume grunted and got up to go down stairs and watch TV, hoping not to bump in to Mikan he closed the door, and started walking. Suddenly something bumped him from behind. He knew who it was since there were only two people on this floor, one was him. The other, Mikan.

"Oops!" Mikan said not realizing who it was. "You! So you were home!" Mikan asked, ignoring that he was walking him away. "Hey!" Mikan said running after him.

"Shut up! Polka.. I mean ichigo kara!" Natsume said glaring at her.

"Hey don't start that again! You still owe me! You stole my first kiss, you thief!" Mikan said angry and annoyed.

"I stole? I didn't do anything! Your then one who fell on me!"

"That was an accident! You wanted us to kiss didn't you!" Mikan fumed.

"Don't flatter yourself ichigo, I'm not interested." Natsume said walking away.

"Fine. Whatever. I still have something to say to you though!" Mikan said looking at the boy who she was following down the stairs.

"That's a surprise, you never stop talking." Natsume said irritated.

Mikan ignored what he said and continued. "You're so rude to me, and hate me because I'm new right? But why to Aoi? She's your sister! You're so irresponsible." Mikan said annoyed. Natsume turned around and glared at her.

"I thought I told you not to interfere, so butt out if you know what's good for you!" Natsume said proceeding down the stairs.

"And I thought I told you, you can't scare me!" Mikan said running after him once again.

"Drop it." Natsume said as he pushed the door open to the lounge where everyone had been waiting.

Aoi jumped of the table and hurried over to the two, "Mikan! Onni-chan! Are you two getting along I'm so glad, but where were you two its dinner!" Aoi said pulling the two, to the table."

"We weren't." Natsume said coldly to his sister earning a glare form Mikan. "Anyway, I'm not eating you crappy food." Natsume said pulling away.

"Onni-chan.. Please." Aoi said sadly. "I really wish you would eat."

"Don't worry Aoi!" Mikan said cheering her up. "Tell you what Natsume," Mikan said looking at Natsume. "I'll make dinner for everyone tomorrow. And Natsume, you have to try it at least!" Mikan said giving him a warning look.

Natsume sat down on the couch grabbing the remote. "Ichigo can cook?"

Ruka, Hotaru and the rest of them, except Mikan was confused by Natsume saying 'Ichigo' but no one bothered asking.

"Yup! Although when I was an idol I had a lot of chefs to do the cooking, I usually did the cooking myself." Mikan said but before she went on Hotaru continued,

"I remember that. You also did all the chores remember?"

"Well I was pretty bored, so I thought, I might as well." Mikan said with a huge smile looking at everyone. Natsume caught a small blush on Ruka's face.

"That amazing Sakura-san!" Ruka said cheerfully, "I can't wait!" Mikan beamed everyone with a smile and couldn't wait until tomorrow after school.

* * *

The next morning Mikan was sitting in class. everyone was staring at her, mostly the boys. They were once again shouting things like, "Mikan Sakura you're so beautiful be my girlfriend!" And, "Marry me! Marry me!" Mikan just smiled her sweet smile, which made them hoot and holler.

"You're great Mikan!" One boy said.

"You're so pretty!" Another said.

The morning passed by quickly and soon it was lunch. The group went out for a walk with Mikan to avoid her crazy fans, even though Mikan didn't really mind. Even Natsume came along since Ruka had insisted and plus, he liked being away from his annoying fan girls. All of them were eating until Kitsuneme and Koko had to finish a project so they left. So it as only Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume and Mikan since Aoi and Yochi were in different classes.

Mikan started talking as they ate, "this school is great! I met a lot of new people!" Mikan said exited.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "baka, you were always so excited to meet new people." Mikan smiled at her pleasingly and continued, "I met these really nice girls Anna and Nonoko! There so cute!" Mikan laughed. "Yu, the class representative is also really sweet." Mikan said. She was interrupted when someone jumped out from the tree above.

"Mikan-chan! It's been a while huh?" A tall guy with dark hair said.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan said jumping and running to the tall stranger leaving the rest of them to stare in disbelief.

* * *

Sakura: Ooh cliff-hanger! Haha. Hope you liked it!

Tsubasa: I didn't know I was going to premier in this chapter?

Sakura: It struck me in the end. Haha.

Mikan: I loved it Sakura-chan!

Ruka: Yes you did really well!

Sakura: You two are so positive.. Thank you!

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: Natsume! Say more than that!

Natsume: Tch.

Aoi: Onni-chan!

Mikan: Just ignore him right Ruka-pyon?

Ruka: *Blush*

Hotaru: Anyway.. Read and review.. Please. No flaming.


	4. Reuniting With Feelings

Hi everyone! I hope everyone was looking forward to this chapter. I'm so happy, I have no school today so might as well write, right? I got a bunch of ideas for this story, but I won't be able to make those chapters yet because I have to build up to them first. But you'll love them! Anyway I thought this was a little early to post chapter four, but I couldn't resist :) Thanks so much to **konnie**, **XKasumiX**, and **bloodyrosey**! I love having 'return costumers,' I got that out of a manga by the way :). Also thanks to **littleazngirl24** for being a first time reviewer. Anyway I won't boredom you to death so, enjoy!

Aoi: Wow! I'm so glad you updated! I can't wait to see what happens!

Tsubasa: So what's going to happen in this chapter?

Sakura: Well a bunch of stuff really.

Tsubasa: Like?

Sakura: Not telling! :)

Natsume: Tsk. Like I care anyway.

Mikan: *Glare*

Sakura: So cute! I also have a surprise character for you Mikan!

Mikan: Really! Either then Tsubasa-senpai!

Sakura: Yup! There is also some other character that will be introduced, so let's get on with it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, sadly.

* * *

**Note: This is super important.** Both Tsubasa and Misaki are a bit older then they originally are, as most of the others are. Just in case you haven't noticed. People like Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka are in Middle School. People like Tsubasa, and Misaki are in High School. And people like Aoi, and Yochi are in Elementary School/Kindergarten. Also I really hope you have noticed there are no alices in this story!

**Mikan's Complicated Life**

Chapter 4: Reuniting With Feelings

_Hotaru rolled her eyes, "baka, you were always so excited to meet new people." Mikan smiled at her pleasingly and continued, "I met these really nice girls Anna and Nonoko! There so cute!" Mikan laughed. "Yu, the class representative is also really sweet." Mikan said. She was interrupted when someone jumped out from the tree above._

_"Mikan-chan! It's been a while huh?" A tall guy with dark hair said._

_"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan said jumping and running to the tall stranger, leaving the rest of them to stare in disbelief._

The trio watched the young brunet jump into the arms of the stranger.

It took Mikan a little while to calm herself down as she left the embrace, and dragged the young man along with her to the rest of the group. The stranger came forward still being pulled by Mikan and ruffled Hotaru's hair. "Hey, Hotaru-chan!" Natsume and Ruka were shocked to see that the stranger knew Hotaru, and the girl didn't even bother to push away, as they had assumed she would.

"Been a while, huh?" Hotaru said with a slight smile as she continued eating. Mikan smiled back and forth at the two. Ruka and Natsume were a little startled when she began talking. "Natsume, Ruka-pyon, this is Tsubasa-senpai."

At that moment Natsume didn't even notice that the brunet had called his best friend Ruka-_'pyon'_, but just replied "Hn."

Mikan looked disappointed at Natsume's greeting as Ruka said, "hi." Ruka looked over to Mikan and Hotaru for an explanation.

"Oh sorry." Mikan said remembering all of a sudden. "This is Tsubasa-senpai, as I had told you before. You two remember that I was an idol right?"

Ruka nodded. "Yes."

"Well at the time Tsubasa-kun was my manager and producer. Hotaru was with me most of the time back then, so she knew Tsubasa-senpai very well. I don't understand why he's here though." Mikan said looking over to the sixteen year old.

Tsubasa smiled, as he laughed, "Mikan, I thought you knew that I was taking a break, as you are, didn't you?"

Mikan looked confused. "I knew that Misaki-senpai was, but I didn't really hear about you. Everything happened really fast at that time."

There was silence. Natsume and Ruka didn't understand why. The two boys looked back and forth at each other, both unsure of what to do.

Tsubasa broke the silence. "Speaking of Misaki, both of us attend the High School section of Gakuen Alice S-,"

Tsubasa was interrupted. "What! Misaki-senpai is here! Both of you are going to be attending here!" Mikan was at shock state.

Tsubasa laughed. "Sorry I forgot to mention didn't I? I would have found you sooner, but I only found out this morning that you arrived yesterday. I still haven't told Misaki. It's going to be a surprise." Mikan was over-filled with joy. Obviously these two people, were very important people to her. Both Natsume and Ruka were very confused. Mikan immediately noticed.

"Sorry Ruka-pyon, Natsume, Misaki-senpai was my make-up artist and did my hairstyles. I was very close to her, as I was to Tsubasa-kun." Mikan smiled jumpily. "I know lets go meet her right now!" Unfortunately for Mikan, the bell rang for the fifth and sixth period. Mikan whined a little.

Tsubasa sighed. "Sorry Mikan-chan, next time alright?"

Mikan nodded sadly. "I know! I'm making dinner at our dorm tonight, would the two of you join us?" Mikan said cheering up a little.

"There's an idea. See you then. T.M.D dorm right?" Tsubasa said winking walking away.

Mikan nodded eagerly, giving of a sweet smile she waved good-bye.

* * *

Mikan was incredibly restless that afternoon. She couldn't wait for tonight. She had already been happy that she got to cook for her dorm, but now that she had two extra guests, she was extremely anxious. Everyone noticed that she was completely distracted. Mikan smiled at the thought of tonight.

"Stop smiling like that, your creeping me out." Natsume said, not even bothering to look over his manga.

Mikan immediately jumped out of her thoughts, "it's none of your business!" Mikan said, very annoyed.

"Shut up polka." Natsume said coolly, as if he hadn't been affected at all.

"Pervert!" Mikan said furious, the girl was tempted to rip up his manga, as she had done on the first day. Instead she decided not to, it might cause trouble for the night.

"Polka dotted panties girl." Natsume said, the boy didn't notice how irritated the young brunet was getting. Mikan calmed herself down and tried not to let Natsume get to her.

"Hey Natsume, how long have you been in this school anyway?" Mikan asked, she had decided maybe is she tried to befriend Natsume, they could possibly get along. No such luck.

"Baka." Natsume said coolly. Mikan decided to drop that idea, and wait patiently for tonight.

* * *

The brunet passed a few fans, as she hurried home from school that evening. She had made it clear to everyone that they had to keep away from the kitchen until dinner time. When she got to the dorm, Mikan put away her bag, not even bothering to change her uniform she hurried to the kitchen to start. Luckily for her, the dorm had recently been supplied with food as it did every month. Mikan started although she wasn't sure of what to make.

Mikan had eventually finished all the dishes, when she heard a knock on the door. "Mikan-chan! I was wondering if you needed any help." A little girl said, pulling herself in.

"It's okay Aoi, I just finished." Mikan said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh okay then!" Aoi said, sniffing the highly scented air. "Wow! It really smells delicious, I can't wait to taste it!" Aoi said with a huge smile on her face.

Mikan giggled, "I'm glad you think so!"

"By the way Mikan-chan, do you know where Onni-chan is? I hope he won't skip dinner again." Aoi said sadly.

Mikan knew that by, 'Onni-chan' the little girl was referring to Natsume. Mikan nodded a no, "I promise he'll be here though." Mikan led Aoi out of the kitchen. "Aoi, make sure no one goes to the kitchen, I'm going to go find Natsume." Mikan said grabbing a sweater and her pair of shoes. Aoi nodded, waving good-bye she watched the auburn haired girl exit the dorm.

* * *

Mikan looked at her watch, she had an hour left until dinner, and she had to find Natsume soon. "Leave it to Natsume to ruin the night." Mikan said angrily, as she franticly looked around herself hoping to find the boy. Suddenly Mikan saw three boys who looked to be about sixteen, laughing and taunting another boy, who looked younger, about Mikan's age. She looked closer at the boy. Of course, it was Natsume. He looked like he was about to beat up the three boys, knowing Natsume, he probably was. Mikan hurried over gaining the attention of the three boys.

"Well, if it isn't Mikan-chan! I heard you came to our school a little while ago, what brings you here?" Mikan looked at the boy. Mikan looked the boy over, he had light violet eyes, and reddish coloured hair. The young man was Reo, he was well known for being one of the high school bullies. The other two were a part of his gang, but Mikan was completely un-known to their names.

"Sorry boys, I need to get Natsume." Mikan said dragging Natsume, she didn't want Natsume to get into any trouble right now.

"Natsume? Leave him to us Mikan-chan, you don't need trash like him." Reo said looking disgustingly at Natsume. Natsume stayed silent. He wanted to pound on Reo badly, but although the brunet annoyed him he didn't really want he to get hurt because of him, and he knew he would probably get killed by Hotaru anyway.

Mikan was very irritated, and angry. "Look here! Natsume may be a big pervert," Mikan said angrily as Natsume glared at her, to stop her from getting herself killed and for calling him a pervert. Mikan didn't seem to realize and continued, "but he's defiantly not trash!" Natsume looked stunned. Had the girl just stood up for him? Other than him, Reo also looked taken aback.

"I wouldn't try to be friends with a delinquent like him, it'll do you no good." Reo said, as his mates nodded a yes.

Mikan was extremely angry with the guy's arrogance. "That's for me to decide! I will be friends with Natsume. Natsume is one-hundred percent better then you guys will ever be!" Natsume was once again shocked. Although he didn't look like he was, he was... Happy? He really didn't know. But he felt weird knowing that a girl was actually wanting to be his friend. He glanced in Reo's direction. The boy looked like he was going to hit Mikan.

Mikan wasn't afraid of Reo, but she didn't have that much time to lose. She brought Natsume back. "Anyway, if we're done here, Natsume and I have to get going," the brunet started walking away, with Natsume trailing behind her. She turned around, and faced Reo once again. "Please don't bother Natsume again." Mikan said, as she started to run, to hurry back before dinner and. She didn't even seem to notice the look Reo was giving her which was very angry furious look.

Mikan and Natsume finally made it back to the dorm. They stopped by a tree to catch their breath. "You're a real idiot," Natsume said catching Mikan's attention. Mikan was about to ask why angrily, when Natsume continued, " you could have gotten yourself killed. If you had come a while later, I could have finished them, don't do that agai-"

Natsume was interrupted. "I was trying to find you! Where were you! And you would have gotten expelled if you did, you could at least be thankful." Mikan said looking at the boy. Natsume looked away. He had been very thankful for what the brunet had said, but didn't want to admit it.

"You didn't have to say all those stupid things... Idiot." Natsume said instead.

"Yes I did! I meant everything I said you know. I know you were hurt by what he said." Mikan objected.

Natsume sighed, "I'm used to it, and I don't really care. And trust me you don't want to be my friend."

"I've already decided! You, Natsume, are my newest friend." Mikan said with a huge smile.

Natsume looked at the girl. She was very stubborn. He started walking toward the dorm, "yeah... Whatever." Mikan smiled, and ran after him. It was almost time for dinner. She raced ahead of Natsume. The boy watched the brunet speed away. Something felt different.

* * *

Everyone had been seated, including Natsume for a change, waiting for Mikan's guest to come. Suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Mikan, who was in the kitchen, said excitedly. Everyone watched Mikan as she opened the door. "Misaki-senpai!" The heard Mikan yell. Mikan was pulled into a hug, but a tall girl. She had short, pinkish hair that reached a little passed her shoulder. She looked to be that same age as the young man standing beside her. Mikan soon pulled that two over to the rest of the group. "Everyone! This is Misaki-senpai, and Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan said cheerfully. Although the two weren't as popular as Mikan, they were still known amongst a verity of people.

"Hi!" everyone, except Natsume, said in unison.

The two smiled. "It's really nice to meet Mikan-chan's friends."

They were all soon presented with the food. "It's delicious!" Ruka, Aoi, Kitsuneme, and Koko said together. Mikan giggled a thank-you.

Tsubasa looked over at Misaki, "it's been a while since we tasted Mikan-chan's food, huh?" Misaki nodded and continued to eat.

Mikan smiled at the two, "we have so much to catch up on, right Hotaru?" Hotaru just ate while nodding a little as the four exchanged glances.

Misaki looked at Mikan, "how have you been Mikan?"

"Alright" Mikan replied plainly, looking a bit down. The four were suddenly silent. The same silence Natsume, and Ruka experienced earlier.

Koko broke the silence. "By the way Mikan-chan, can you please explain more about the four of you?" Koko asked confused.

"Well let's see. Me and Hotaru met Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai a few years back. I guess it was a little after I started my idol career. We were really close after that, but soon we had to split up, mostly due to me, taking a break." Mikan stated.

Ruka nodded. "I see, were you introduced by anyone?" Natsume looked at Mikan for her response. Suddenly her face seemed to darken, darken with mystery, and sadness. He wasn't sure, but something was definitely different form her usual look. Very different. Mikan looked down, not bothering to answer. It was like she was trying to distract herself. Tsubasa, Misaki exchanged looks, also looking sad, unsure of what to say. Hotaru also seemed to look uneasy, yet also sad, which surprised Natsume. Ruka wasn't sure if he had done something wrong. So decided to change the subject. "Anyway, um Tsubasa-kun... How long have you been a producer"

"Oh, well," Tsubasa kept on glancing at Mikan, as if he was making sure Mikan was okay, which Natsume noticed. Tsubasa continued, "well I started around the time Mikan-chan started idolizing." He quickly stated. Tsubasa noticed Natsume looking at him. "So Natsume, do you like Mikan-chan's cooking?" Tsubasa sad smiling. Natsume ignored his question, as he just glared at him, sending a shiver down Tsubasa's back. Obviously the kid hated him, he wasn't sure why though. Natsume wasn't sure either. Mikan laughed, she somehow made her way back to her usual self. Natsume looked at her with a glint of confusion. What was with this girl?

"It's getting pretty late, huh?" Mikan said yawning. "I better clean up before I get too sleepy." Mikan said gathering up all the plates. Misaki, Tsubasa, Ruka, and Aoi offered to help, but Mikan told them she was okay. She thought Tsubasa, and Misaki should head back before it got to late anyway.

Mikan finished the dishes, and waved good-bye to the two young adults, as she closed the door. "That was great!" She said to the rest of them who were still seated. "I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning! Goodnight!" Mikan said, smiling brightly at everyone. Ruka watched the brunet go, when something caught his eye. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a very small, slight grin on Natsume face. This was definitely a new kind of feeling.

* * *

Sakura: Wow! Done! It's so late but I had to finish tonight, it's my one week mark!

Aoi: That was really good!

Sakura: Thanks so much! It's my first non-cliff-hanger chapter. Although, this chapter brings a lot of mystery.

Tsubasa: Definitely!

Mikan: It was, really great though!

Natsume: Tsk.

Sakura: MEANIE!

Mikan: Natsume!

Sakura: It's okay I guess. Anyway, since there are no cliff-hangers it's a mystery of what's going to happen next time... I'm not even sure *sweat drop*

Mikan: I still can't wait though!

Sakura: So nice! I wish it was a bit longer, but I'll make the next one extra long! I promise! Thanks so much! Please review! No flaming.


	5. Obsession

Hi everyone! **Happy belated Halloween!** I lazily forgot to mention that last Sunday when I updated. My bad :) I've been so busy. School. What not? So I'm informing everyone now, I might not be able to update every week as I have been all this time, especially the coming week. I'll try my very best, but what can I do? Wish me luck on my upcoming tests! Thanks so much to**Strawberriesn'Flames11**, **bloodyrosey**, and **jumay**for reviewing! Also thanks to

Also thanks to **konnie**, and **XKasumiX** for reviewing, both of you asked why Mikan was so sad, and what happened in her past. Well, it's a secret :) Haha. You'll no, after a while, so don't worry. Keep on reading! **kikyorules10**, thanks for your review also! I will definitely make Natsume eat! Don't worry :) I hate bullies to! And Luna? I'm not sure. Honestly, I hate her so much that I don't even know if she is going to be coming in? We'll see though! Anyway if you counted I got six reviews this time, best yet! Keep them coming!

Sakura: Here comes the next chapter, are you exited!

Mikan: Of course! What's going to happen?

Sakura: Well this chapter won't have too much; it's sort of like a, build up.

Mikan: Oh okay. Hope it will be fun!

Sakura: Haha. You'll see don't worry.

Aoi: Why is this chapter called 'Obsession, And Change'?

Sakura: Once again, you will see. Haha. I bet everyone is ready to kill me now?

Natsume: I think they have always wanted to do that.

Sakura: NATUSUME!

Sakura: *Calms down* Also, a clue. Yochi's going to be an important, for some of the chapter at least.

Yochi: Really! Let's start then! *Sucks thumb*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Mikan's Complicated Life**

Chapter 1: Obsession, And Change

Mikan had come to class very early that morning. It was quite a while after, that everyone came in to sit down. Natsume had also been pleaded by Ruka to come. Ruka didn't want Natsume to get in trouble, for missing another day, although Natsume didn't seem to care. As soon as Natsume came to class, he started to pull lightly on Mikan's hair.

"Ow! What are you doing!" Mikan said trying to yank free.

"Are you blind? I'm pulling you hair." Natsume said, in his usual coolness.

"I know that!" Mikan said angry.

"Then why are you asking polka?" Natsume said, as he watched Mikan get very irritated. Although, he didn't say anything, he found it very amusing. He wasn't even sure why.

"Stop it! It hurts! Why are you picking on me?" Mikan said. The girl had thought that things had changed since they had become 'friends', apparently not.

"Obviously because I like to." Natsume said continuing to pick on the poor girl. Mikan just wailed, pleasing with him to let go again and again. Ruka, on the other hand, was astonished. Natsume liked picking on her? This was very confusing. Natsume didn't like doing anything. Especially to a girl. Ruka stared in disbelief as Narumi came is with his usual, overly pleasant smile.

"Good morning class! I know all of you will be sad to hear, but since I have a meeting right now all of you will have a free period." Narumi said as though he was expecting a, "to bad." Or a, "darn." Nothing, except the children's cheers and hoots. Narumi sweat dropped as he exited the room. A little boy quickly made his way in to the back of the classroom and sat on Natsume's lap. Sumire quickly walked over to one side of Mikan.

"Yochi-chan! Come to Onee-chan!" Sumire said sucking up. Yochi just stared at her.

"Old, hag." Yochi said, with a glare. Sumire backed away. She didn't want the three year old to get to angry. He was just like Natsume, when he did. She silently went to her seat smiling at Natsume, who also just glared at her. Yochi finally noticed Mikan sitting beside him, the girl was writing something down looking back and forth at the chalkboard.

"Onee-chan?" Yochi asked to make sure she knew he was here.

"Oh Yochi! Sorry, I didn't even see you!" Mikan said giving a great big smile, which made both Yochi and Ruka, who was sitting beside Natsume, blush. Natsume just looked away.

"Onee-chan? Do you have a boyfriend?" Yochi asked looking curious, but also like he was going to kill the 'boyfriend', Mikan laughed a little embarrassed.

"No Yo-chan. I guess, I never really thought about having one." Mikan said, looking at the little boy.

"That's good." Yochi said, relived. Ruka seemed to be relieved too. For some reason, Natsume felt like he was glad. But once again, he didn't know why. It seemed to him, that he didn't know a lot of things these few days, mostly things that he felt inside of him. It started around when Mikan had transferred in."That's definitely good." Yochi said, once more. He was looking at all the boys around Mikan in the class, as if he was telling them something. Natsume looked at Yochi, whatever he was saying, it seemed to apply to him too.

* * *

Mikan was walking home that afternoon. She was completely wiped out from the long day of school, since this had been her first public school and all. She was completely tired and wanted to go to sleep as soon as she got home. She went directly to her room, not even bothering to see you else was already home. She opened her backpack, to check for her key. Nothing.

'Where?" Mikan asked herself as Natsume also came to open his room.

"What are you standing out here for, polka." Natsume said in a surprisingly, caring tone?

"I can't find my key. I'm super sleepy to, and the caretaker will take forever to get here." Mikan said, yawning.

"No wonder you look terrible." Natsume said as if he was trying to make fun of her, but Mikan did really look terrible. Mikan touched her own forehead.

"I think I have a fever. Maybe Hotaru got home already, I'll go sleep in her room, or maybe I'll go to Tsubasa-senpai's." Natsume suddenly felt a rush of anger. It wasn't exactly anger, he wasn't really sure what it was. Was it Jealousy? Certainly not, Natsume convinced himself. He was lost in his trance, and before he realized, Mikan had started walking past him. Natsume grabbed her hair, un-locked his own door, and pushed Mikan in. Since Mikan was really tired, it took her a few minutes to realise what just happened.

"What are you doing! You're taking advantage of me, when I'm sick!" Mikan asked angrily as Natsume pushed her further in.

"Don't flatter yourself polka. Lie down." Natsume said, pushing Mikan own on to his own bed.

"Wha-," Mikan said falling flat onto his bed. It felt extremely warm, and soft. She could have, immediately fallen asleep. Something cold touched her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Natsume's hand on her. It was followed by a wet cloth.

Mikan looked at him questionably, "why are you, helping me?" Mikan asked him suspiciously.

Natsume looked away, "because, if you got sick I won't have anyone to pick on." Natsume lied. Why did he need to lie in the first place? He had nothing to hide. Right?

"Gee thanks." Mikan said smiling, her dazzling smile. Natsume heart felt like it had skipped a beat, as it started beating rapidly he felt heat form onto his face and ears. He looked away.

"Sure. Now go to sleep, baka." Natsume said getting up to get something. Mikan soon felt her mind drift away.

Time passed by soon and Natsume to felt extremely sleepy. It was pretty dark and he seemed to have forgotten about the brunette on his own bed. He quickly washed up went to sleep, forgetting about Mikan.

* * *

"WHAT!" Mikan asked as Natsume woke up, looking around to check for killers, or whatever Mikan was yelling about. "What are you doing on my bed!" Mikan asked backing away from Natsume, onto the other side of his bed. Natsume looked at the clock, it read twelve o'clock. Natsume put his head back down onto his pillow finally realizing what Mikan was yelling about.

"If you hadn't noticed polka, this is my bed." Natsume said coolly.

"What are you-," Mikan looked around the dark room, and realised it was Natsume's room. She finally remembered what had happened, around nine hours ago.

Mikan looked at Natsume angrily. "You could have woken me up before you went to sleep on the same bed! If you hadn't noticed, I'm a girl and you're a boy. We're not related, nor are we even good friends!"

"You don't have a key, remember?" Natsume said remembering that he had forgotten about Mikan earlier that day.

"Hmph." Mikan merely said getting up from Natsume's bed. Natsume immediately reacted. He didn't want to let the brunette leave?

"Where are you going polka?" Natsume said grabbing Mikan's wrist, stopping her form going.

"Anywhere! Hotaru's room."

"She probably isn't even home, she's working on her inventions." Natsume said, trying to pull Mikan back.

"Well then Aoi's room." Mikan said, trying to pull free, which wasn't entirely working.

"She's sleeping. Don't wake her up." Natsume said, once again.

"Well I don't know! I'll walk to Misaki-senpai's dorm, or Tsubasa-kun's!" Mikan said, being pulled closer to Natsume. Natsume was angry, once again, hearing 'Tsubasa's' name.

"No, Imai would probably murder all of us, if you got hurt." Natsume said, what he said was true.

"Well. What am I supposed to do then?" Mikan asked, as she stopped fighting to be let free.

"Sleep here, what else?"

"WHAT! Are you crazy? Did you not here what I just said a minute ago!" Mikan questioned irritated. She once again, tried to be set free. Natsume was just too strong.

"To bad. I don't want to get murdered by your friend, so go to sleep." Natsume said, getting up. Mikan tried to think of an excuse. It hit her.

"I... I haven't even changed yet, so I'll be right back!" Mikan said running to the door. It was locked. Something hit the back of her head. She turned around and saw, one on Natsume's t-shirts. "Huh?" Mikan said confused.

"Wear that."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Mikan said loud enough for the whole dorm to hear, as she was dragged into the bathroom and pushed in. Mikan came out with the t-shirt on, finally giving in. She was sure her fever had risen after the big tantrum. Natsume looked at the brunette. He felt his heart skip some beats again. She was wearing one of his black t-shirts that reached her thighs. Her hair was taken out of her pigtails, which she had worn previously that day. He looked away.

"Sleep." Natsume ordered the girl, who looked tortured. Mikan laid herself down, pushing herself as far as possible from Natsume. Natsume looked at her oddly, Mikan just stuck her tongue out and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"GET AWAY!" Mikan ordered Natsume whose arms were wrapped around the brunette.

"You're making me deaf polka." Natsume said coldly getting up.

"What's wrong with you! What time is it, school!" Mikan said remembering.

"It's a Saturday." Natsume said coolly, washing his face. Mikan too washed her face, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Onii-chan, where's Onee-chan?" The voice behind the door, said. Mikan knew it was Yochi. Mikan rushed to the door, forgetting where she was. Natsume tried to stop her, but failed.

"Idiot." Natsume said, rubbing his face he watched as Mikan, not seeming to hear, opened the door.

"Hi Yo-chan! What wrong?" Mikan said as Yochi looked shocked. The little boy, walked over to Natsume.

"What?" Yochi said, Natsume knew, Yochi was asking 'what happened.'

"A lot." Natsume said, trying to irritate Mikan as she rushed forward.

"NATSUME! Yo-chan! Nothing happened! Nothing happened!" Mikan said, furious. Mikan gave Natsume death glares.

"Oh." Yochi said. Mikan was relieved that Yochi, hopefully understood.

"Well, I'm going to take a quick shower Yo-chan, then we'll go get breakfast okay?" Mikan said rushing out the door, leaving the two boys alone to talk.

"Onii-chan?" Yochi asked Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume replied also going to take a shower.

"My Onee-chan." Yochi said looking at Natsume.

Natsume knew better then to fight with a three year old, obviously, and of course he cared about him a lot. "Okay." Yochi simply nodded and headed out of the room closing the door. Natsume knew that what Yochi was saying was for real.

* * *

Mikan quickly took her shower, and headed downstairs. "Good morning!" Mikan said loudly as she saw everyone.

"Good morning, Sakura how was your sleep?" Ruka asked as he ate breakfast. Mikan just nodded, ashamed, then went over to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, do you have any plans today?" Mikan asked. Hotaru nodded a yes.

"Obviously. Only a baka like you would have no plans." Hotaru said, eating her breakfast.

"Hotaru! Anyway I was thinking of going H.M.Y.P today," Mikan said, exaggerating the letters, as she continued, "Do you want to come with me?" Mikan asked. Hotaru immediately looked up.

"You still remember the name? It's been quite a while." Hotaru said, as the rest looked at the two girls with confusion. "Why not." Hotaru said once again.

"Really! Yeah!" Mikan said happily.

Aoi was the first to speak up. "What's '_hymp_'?" Aoi asked, trying to imitate the word. Mikan laughed.

"HMYP, is a park, where Hotaru and I used to live around. It stands for Hotaru, Mikan- and, um, park." Mikan said quickly, as if she wasn't supposed to say anything. Everyone wondered what the '_y_' was for, but didn't ask.

"Oh, that's right, you didn't live around here did you?" Koko asked Mikan, as the girl nodded a yes.

"Hey! If anyone isn't doing anything, why don't you all come with us?" Mikan asked everyone else.

"Okay, it sounds fun." Ruka said, going along with the plan. Aoi and Yochi nodded, happily in agreement.

"Sure, Okay!" Both Koko, and Kitsuneme said. Everyone looked over to Natsume to agree.

"Come on Natsume! It'll be fun!" Ruka cheered him on.

"Whatever."

"Yeah! Everyone meet me at the bus stop at twelve!" Mikan said, rushing to get ready.

"This is going to be interesting." The rest, except Hotaru, said as they watched the brunette run up the stairs.

* * *

Sakura: Finished! Hope you liked it! I wasn't sure if the romance was too strong, for right now.

Aoi: It was great!

Mikan: Huh? What romance?

Everyone: *Sweatdrops.*

Natsume: Dense.

Hotaru: What else do you expect?

Sakura: Anyway, this chapter wasn't that interesting, it's sort of a build up chapter. Next chapter is hopefully going to be awesome!

Mikan: Really? What is it about?

Sakura: It will probably, start with small explorations of Mikan, and Hotaru's childhood. Then we'll have some Aoi problems, then the start of Hotaru's past.

Mikan: Wow! It sounds great!

Sakura: Yeah, I'm really excited, although it will also be a build up chapter, but not as general as this one.

Aoi: Well anyway, Read and review! No flaming please.


	6. Unknown Mysteries

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the late chapter. You see I went on a short trip on the weekend, thinking I could type it on Sunday night or Monday. Unfortunately during my trip, I got sick! Tuesday, today I stayed home from school, my head is really dizzy, and I have a fever too. I feel terrible, but I didn't want to let you down. So I'll start typing and hopefully this chapter will be up by tonight. Anyway, once again, I'm not sure I will be able to next week, with school and all and my unexpected sickness :(. Haha, thanks to all my six wonderful reviewers! Keep up the great work! Thanks to **konnie** and **bloodyrosey** for reviewing.

**XKasumiX**, good guess on how the 'y' stands for guy. Since I usually say, you'll have to wait and see, I'll tell you the 'y' does not stand for guy. You will see though :). **Konnie** and **Alwaysbtheir** you both asked me if Yochi loved Mikan or if he had meant 'back of she's mine,' well, I wouldn't say he's exactly in love with her, though that doesn't mean he doesn't have a crush on her. But I meant it as more of a protective or jealous way. **norwina03** thanks for your awesome comments! It made my day :) You'll see soon, right? Anyway, enjoy, and thanks so much to all my reviewers, once again!

Sakura: I'm so excited to write this one!

Mikan: Yeah! I can't wait!

Sakura: Thanks! It's going to be great! I know last time I said that there was going to be an Aoi part, but I'm not so sure anymore, but we'll see.

Mikan: What about Me and Hotaru's childhood, and the start of Hotaru's past and life?

Sakura: Definitely! I would have never taken out that!

Mikan: *Smile,* thanks!

Sakura: *Smile,* you're welcome. Anyway where is everyone?

Everyone: *Snore.*

Sakura: *Cries,* so mean! So mean!

Mikan: *Sweatdrops,* Shouldn't we-

Sakura: Start? Yes! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's Complicated Life**

Chapter 6: Unknown Mysteries

Hotaru, Aoi, Yochi, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, and Kitsuneme waited for the thirteen year old brunette to show up at the bus stop.

"Idiot. She told us to meet here, and she's late, baka." Natsume said, tired from waiting.

"Don't worry Onii-chan! I'm sure Mikan-chan is just side tracked." Aoi said trying to keep him from going home. Suddenly, a very nice looking girl came running,

"sorry I'm late!" Mikan yelled, catching her breath. "I brought food for lunch." Mikan said, pointing at the picnic basket. Everyone looked at little happier. Each of them, liked Mikan's food very much. Truth be told, so did Natsume. Soon the bus arrived, and the children got on.

"How far away is it anyway, Sakura-san?" Ruka asked, seating himself down beside Natsume.

Mikan looked at her seat mate to answer. "It might take a while, since we're on a bus." Hotaru simply replied. Ruka nodded, and began talking to Natsume and the rest of the boys. Mikan turned herself to Hotaru.

"Ne, Hotaru?" Mikan started.

"What, baka?" Hotaru said, reading something from an invention book.

"Are you sure your okay with going back and all?" Mikan said, looking a little worry. Although, she was being quite, both Natsume and Ruka heard her.

"It'll be fine. I've actually wanted to visit for a while now, I just didn't find the right time." Hotaru said quietly.

"Yeah! We'll be there together, so it's okay!" Mikan said cheering up. The two boys, who had been listening, thought about what was going on in confusion.

**

* * *

**

It was quite a while after, until the finally made it to their destination. Soon the bus left, for its next stop. Other then Mikan and Hotaru, the rest looked around. They had expected the idol, and the inventor to come from a busy and noisy, populated place with luxuries so tall and beautiful. Instead what they say was a small town. It looked almost deserted since no one was in sight. Although it was a nice looking place with a small park and a few houses nearby, it was still unexpected. Mikan immediately started running toward the park, pulling Hotaru along.

"How much, I've missed this!" Mikan said, looking around everywhere. The rest followed without a word.

"It's actually very nice, Mikan!" Aoi said, breaking the silence and awkwardness. Mikan smiled brightly, as she entered the park area. Aoi smelled the air. She had to admit, it was the nicest smell she had ever smelt. The flower's crispness that followed the grasses. It looked quite nice too, the old swing, and slides made it look, very natural.

Mikan went to one of the swings as Hotaru followed. "Wow! It's so nice." Mikan said, sitting on one of the swings, "the same as ever."

Hotaru nodded. "It hasn't changed one bit has it?" Mikan nodded a 'no,' telling Hotaru to also, use the swing. The rest looked around. They were still in shock that this was Mikan's and Hotaru's home town.

"It's nice." Ruka said enthusiastically. Mikan nodded. Ruka went over to the side of her swing. he noticed some writing carved on to the wooden seat, the girl was seated on.

"_H+M+Y_" Ruka read, as Mikan got up, to see what he was saying. Hotaru and Mikan, both looked shocked.

_-Flash Back-_

_Two little girls were playing on the swing laughing, happily. "Ne, what if, when we grow we don't remember all of this?" One of the girls asked, swinging on a wooden swing._

_"I don't know, what do you mean?" The other the raven-haired girl answered, confused._

_"Well, what if something happened when we're older, and we split up. Wouldn't it be nice, if we had a memory to come back to?" The brunette spoke, once more. The other girl just shrugged._

_Another voice was heard, "it would be nice." The sweat voice said, approaching the two girls. The someone had a kind face that would have brightened up anyone's frown. It was as though, it matched Mikan's. The two girls looked up extremely happy._

_"Hm, I know!" The girl replied, lifting herself of the swing. The other strangers, followed her motion. The little girl removed her hairpin, and started carving into the wood. "H, for Hotaru." The girl said carving an 'H+,' "An M, for me Mikan!" The brunette chanted happily, writing down 'M+,' "and, a Y for you!" The girl finished, looking at the very kind stranger, widely smiling._

_"We'll remember this forever, okay? Although, we don't know what will happen in the future, we'll have each other, forever." The stranger replied._

_The two girl nodded, and began to speak, "Okay Y-,"_

_-End Of Flash Back-_

The rest looked at the two girls, who finally came out of there trance. Both knew that each had remember, this memory. Mikan ran her fingers over the carved wood. When she met the '_Y_,' she whispered, "forever." Hotaru, looked at her while, the rest stared in confusion.

Mikan looked at the rest. "Why don't we eat now? We still have some places to show you. The rest nodded, still confused, as the followed.

**

* * *

**

The group finished Mikan's homemade lunch. Ruka looked at his watch. "We don't have to go back, for another couple of hours, what should we do now?"

"Well we can go to the orphanage?" Mikan suggested, looking at Hotaru. Hotaru nodded.

The rest looked at the two in disbelief. Why the orphanage?

Ruka spoke up, "um Sakura? What for, do you know someone there?" Mikan and Hotaru stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah, that's it." Mikan said, although she didn't really look confident. "Come, on! It'll be fun!" Mikan said, telling them to follow. Although it wasn't a long walk, the neighbourhood, began to change. There wasn't many houses, but it seemed very peaceful. It, seemed like a safe place to live.

"Mikan-chan? I'm surprised, an idol like you, lived in a place like this." Aoi said, motioning to Mikan's side.

Mikan smiled. "I suppose, but I never lived here, long after I became an idol." Aoi nodded. The rest just listened, for Mikan, to say something. Ruka, decided to talk.

"Did, you move with your family, then?" Ruka, asked. Hotaru looked at him, almost a glare. He wasn't sure why. He never really, saw her with any emotion. Mikan walked over to Hotaru, and smiled at her, which, finally made her looked away.

"You, can say that." Mikan said simply, with a huge smile on her face, making Ruka blush like mad.

"Here, we are!" Mikan said happily. The group, was so busy with their conversation, they never noticed how far they had come. Everyone looked up to see the orphanage. They were extremely amazed. They wondered, why such a small place like this, had such a nice looking orphanage. It was completely white, which made it match its huge sign 'The Happy Children's Orphanage,' the roof was tinted, light brown. The stairs were polished, as were the gates. It seemed to have a lot of workers too, not just two, or three, as the group had expected. There was a small playground, with green grass, and climbers. Many kids, were running around screaming. Everyone looked, at Mikan's expression, see seemed, extremely happy. Although, some of them didn't notice, the tinge of pain in Mikan's face, Natsume did. "Well! Let's go in!" Mikan said, Hotaru, hearing this went to Mikan's side. "You sure, baka?" Mikan nodded as the rest just stared. Mikan, rang the bell, of the huge gate. All the children, looked up, wondering who it was. A lady walked up to the gate, the rest noticed, she had blond hair tied into a ponytail. She had, bangs and was wearing, a purple, and white dress. Before, the women, even reached the door, the kids started yelling things like,

"Mikan Onee-chan! It's Mikan Onee-chan!" One of the little girls yelled, racing to the gate.

"Mikan-chan? Where!" One of the boys yelled, racing to the door also.

Another one yelled, "Hey isn't that Hotaru Onee-chan, who always visited with Mikan?" The rest, soon left all their toys, and games, and huddled around the women, who also by now, was wondering if it was true. The women clicked the door, open and let Mikan and the other in. The rest of them were shocked, on how many people knew Mikan. As Mikan, and Hotaru walked in, they was surrounded, by children. All climbing up t them. The rest looked in confusion. The women blew a whistle.

"Children! Why don't we let our Mikan, and Hotaru come in first?" The women said. Smiling at Mikan. "Serena! Mikan yelled, hugging the women called, 'Serena,' Mikan walked with the women, telling the others to follow.

**

* * *

**

Soon the group was seated. Mikan, and Hotaru, were covered with children. "How have you been Mikan?" Serena asked.

Mikan nodded, "I'm great." The women looked around to the rest of them.

"Are these your friends?" Serena asked, unsurely. Mikan nodded, and went back to talking to the children. "I'm really glad, you look happier Mikan." Serena, said once again. Mikan flashed her a smile.

Ruka, started to talk, "it's a really nice orphanage." Ruka said, looking around.

Serena, nodded. "Thank you, it's all thanks to Mikan!" Ruka looked at her with confusion. "You see, back then It was terrible looking. After Mikan started idolizing, she donated money to the orphanage to get it fixed. Everyone looked at her in amazement.

"It's fine Serena! I wanted to." Mikan said.

"Well, thank you. I guess you didn't really like the orphanage when you-," Serena was interrupted.

"We should get back soon." Hotaru said, trying to avoid the subject. Serena nodded, looking at Mikan and Hotaru as if she understood, what they were trying to say.

"Okay well, please come back soon Mikan! The children love it, as do I," Serena continued. Mikan nodded, following the group out.

Serena, had to go look after something. So the group had to find their way out. "Hey! Mikan-chan, that looks just like you!" Aoi said, pointing to a picture, near the front. Everyone, looked at the picture. It was of a small, girl with auburn pigtails. She had a huge smile on her face, which resembled Mikan's. She was wearing a pink shirt and a small skirt. She was also wearing a backpack, as though she was going somewhere. Natsume noticed a figure behind the little girl in the picture. Since the girl was so small, all you could see was the person's legs.

Mikan smiled, "I suppose so."

**

* * *

**

"Wow! What a long day, huh?" Mikan said, as the group waited for the bus. The rest just nodded, but were still confused from the trip. Mikan looked at her watch, "we better get home soon, it's getting pretty late." Mikan went on.

Ruka nodded, "yeah, we should." The group were once again silent, waiting for the bus. Suddenly a figure appeared.

"Hotaru-chan?" The figure said, becoming clearer. Mikan adjusted her eyes. It was a young man, who looked to be about eighteen, or so. He looked somewhat familiar, though Mikan couldn't figure out why. He had dark black hair that matched Hotaru's perfectly. He also had glasses on, which covered his own eyes. "I go to the same school as you too, but I haven't had the time to talk to you yet." The boy went, on. Hotaru just looked confused, as the others did. Mikan had been trying to figure out who he was.

"Excuse me? Can we please know who you are?" Mikan asked him, waiting for his reply. He looked at Mikan.

"Mikan, Hotaru? You haven't forgotten me already?" The boy went on, looking at Mikan.

"Who are you." Hotaru, asked plainly. She too had, a sense, that he was someone, she knew. He looked extremely familiar, and somehow reminded, her of her past.

"Oh come on Hotaru! You have to remember, your own Onii-chan." The boy said laughing. Hotaru looked shocked, as Mikan was to. The rest looked at the three in confusion. Hotaru, had a brother?

**

* * *

**

Sakura: Finished! I have finished!

Mikan: It's so good! I can't wait to see, what happens next!

Sakura: Thanks! Did everyone like it?

Ruka: Yes it was great Sakura-san.

Sakura: Yeah! I hope it isn't too short. I can't wait for my next chapter.

Ruka: It's not short, but when will you post your next chapter?

Sakura: I'm not so sure this time, because I posted this chapter on Tuesday, I'm not so sure.

Aoi: Well, I still can't wait!

Sakura: *Blush,* thanks, and don't worry, it won't take more than two weeks.

Natsume: *Ignore.*

Sakura: *Glare,* anyway I'm so dizzy right now, I think I'll go sleep after I spell check and post.

Aoi: Feel better! Thanks for reading everyone! Please wait for the next chapter, you'll love it! Don't forget to read, and review! Thanks!


	7. Blood Related Cruelty

Hey, guy! Long time, no see. I'm super sorry! :) I hope everyone had a good weekend. I did, but once again I'm so stressed. Well, also if you read my profile section, _'Quick Updates'_, I said I'm not going to be posting my second fan fiction **His Jealousy**, until the December break, or next year (2009). Don't worry though, I'm continuing **Mikan's Complicated Life**regularly. Thanks for all the reviews! I got seven, best yet! Thanks, **bloodyrosey**, **konnie** - oh yeah, I did kind of make him a little OOC, hopefully he'll be back in character soon :), **littleazngirl24**, **Alycee Lanet**, and **Emmoria**! Thanks guys!

Also that's to **babee-angel**, who also reviewed. Your question was if 'y', was a girl or a boy, Well, it's a secret. You'll know soon, so don't worry. **XKasumiX**, thanks for your review, also! Good guess, on if Mikan was an orphan, but it's still a secret. Haha :) Just keep reading!

Mikan: Sakura-san? You really got seven reviews!

Sakura: *Blush,* Yup. Yup.

Mikan: That's great! Oh, and I can't wait to see what happens isn't his chapter!

Sakura: Thanks! I'm not giving of any clues this time, you'll just have to be patient.

Mikan: Aw.

Natsume: It's something that she can't do.

Mikan: NATSUME! BAKA!

Sakura: Haha, kids.

Natsume: Aren't you the same age as us in this story?

Sakura: Who, me? That's for me to know.

Natsume: *Glare,* Whatever.

Sakura: *Sticks out tongue,* well, commence!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's Complicated Life**

Chapter 7: Blood Related Cruelty

_"Who are you." Hotaru, asked plainly. She too had, a sense, that he was someone, she knew. He looked extremely familiar, and somehow reminded, her of her past._

_"Oh come on Hotaru! You have to remember your own Onii-chan." The boy said laughing. Hotaru looked shocked, as Mikan was to. The rest looked at the three in confusion. Hotaru had a brother?_

"Sorry, we have no idea what you're talking about." Mikan said pulling the rest along as though she was trying to cover up. Hotaru looked a bit frightened. The rest weren't sure, but they seemed to be hiding something. The bus showed up soon. Hotaru's 'brother' just stared back and forth at Mikan, and his sister. "Whatever kid," the boy said taking off. "Just don't bother me." The boy walked away, waiting for Mikan to say something. The girl was completely shocked and seemed angry at what he had said. The group got into the bus and waited for the bus to start and take them home.

"The nerve! Wasn't he the one who interrupted us!" Mikan said angrily to Hotaru, as if the rest weren't there. "Mikan," Hotaru started to interrupt.

"That guy! I swear if he bothers you again, after how they treated yo-," Mikan said, realizing the rest were there, listening. Ruka looked over to Hotaru, who just continued to look out the window with a sad, or lonely expression. He wasn't sure, but it was pretty amazing for Hotaru to show any expression at all.

**

* * *

**It was pretty late when Mikan got up from bed to get a drink. They all had a pretty long day, and each of the group went to bed early. Mikan was a bit startled when someone called to her,

"What are you doing up, Sakura?" Asked Ruka from the couch near the kitchen. He wasn't alone but with Natsume too. Mikan smiled as she came a sat down beside Ruka. Ruka immediately went red as Natsume just looked away.

"I was a little thirsty, that's all." Mikan simply replied.

Ruka took a chance, "Um, Sakura? Was the guy we met earlier really Imai's brother?" Mikan looked a little sad at this question. The brunette took a deep breath before answering,

"You see, before I met Hotaru when I was four or five, Hotaru came from a really hateful family. Her parents never really liked her for being different then all the other boys and girls, and always compared her to her older brother, the one you met earlier, Subaru Imai." Mikan said, as the other two looked at her shocked. Hotaru was hated? Although the girl was a little different, they never thought she had come from a hateful family. Mikan continued, "Although the two of them never really talked, it was a clear fact to Hotaru that Subaru hated her. Though I am not sure myself. Hotaru tried her best, even as a mere child, but nothing seemed to be enough for her

parents." Mikan sighed. "One day, Hotaru made her first working invention. She was so happy, and wanted to show her parents. So, she showed them before they went to work. They told her it was stupid, and hit her for wasting their time." Ruka looked horrified, hearing this. No wonder the poor girl always looked so emotionless. "Hotaru had finally had it. She left her own house, and that's when we met. She started to live with me, and soon she continued her inventions, and I guess she joined Gakuen Alice. It's a real surprise that Subaru-senpai is here though."

"Is Subaru Imai really that bad?" Ruka asked in confusion as Natsume just listened.

"Well, although I think he could have been a better brother to Hotaru, I also think that Subaru-senpai wasn't that bad. The two didn't really get to know each other." Mikan said, "well I better get to sleep. Goodnight Ruka-pyon, Natsume." Mikan said, waving goodbye.

"Goodnight Sakura-san. Thanks for telling us." Ruka said as he watched the brunette leave. Ruka looked over to Natsume. "No wonder Hotaru cares for Sakura a lot. After that happened Sakura must meant the world to her." Ruka said. Natsume just nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next morning, everyone gathered together into the living room for breakfast. There was no school today, so everyone was happily watching TV, reading, or doing whatever they liked to do. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Nobody seemed to have noticed it and continued on with their business.

"Uh, isn't anyone going to get that?" Mikan asked as she just got down from taking a shower. She looked around to see Hotaru, who just continued to go on with her invention, Koko and Kitsuneme were watching T.V, and yelling at each other. Ruka, Aoi, and Yoichi weren't down yet, and Natsume just looked at her,

"What are you here for then polka dots?"

"Why yo-," Mikan was interrupted, as the doorbell rung again. Mikan decided to answer it before she killed Natsume. "Can I help you?" Mikan asked, as she came face, to face with a very young boy, a stranger.

"Hi! Are you Hotaru Imai?" Asked the boy. He must have come from a very small city if he didn't know who Mikan was.

Mikan smiled, "Sorry no. Hotaru is inside, I'll go get he-," Mikan was interrupted, as the boy ran inside. Everyone, looked up as the boy ran over to Hotaru,

"hi! I was sent from the high school division principal. Your brother, Subaru Imai, fell from a ladder and hit his head. He seems to have a concussion." Hotaru didn't show any emotion as the boy went on about what happened. Mikan stared in horror as she listened. Even if Subaru might have been a bad brother, she felt terrible and hope he wasn't too badly hurt.

"So?" Hotaru asked plainly. The boy looked a little stunned since he didn't know why Hotaru acted like this. Mikan cut in,

"Um, excuse me. I'll come in her place." Mikan said. She thought it would be easier for Hotaru if she, herself, went. She had known Hotaru for so long that she could tell Hotaru was a little worried, but didn't want to show it. The boy nodded, and told her to follow her. Mikan grabbed her things,

"Hotaru, if you change your mind, I'm sure he'd like you there." Mikan said looking at her friend. Hotaru didn't even bother to look up.

* * *

Mikan entered the high school division's hospital. The young boy led her to Subaru, then left. Mikan walked over, and was startled when Subaru looked over.

"So Hotaru didn't come?" Subaru asked.

"What do you think?" Mikan asked. Subaru sighed, then continued to look ahead.

"I guess. I wouldn't blame her. I didn't really show how much I cared when we were younger."

"The past doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done... But it's not too late to start now. I can tell you really care for her, but I'm not so sure Hotaru does, why not show her?" Mikan answered back. Subaru nodded,

"I don't know."

"Trust me on this. I know Hotaru enough." Mikan said, trying to cheer the eighteen year old up. Subaru nodded,

"Thanks, Mikan." Mikan walked out, but not before she heard, "I'm really glad Hotaru has you as a friend all this time." Mikan smiled, waving goodbye. Mikan wondered why the two siblings couldn't make up. She sensed the two loved each other and she really wanted Hotaru to be happy. Even though Mikan had been with her all this time, she knew Hotaru wasn't entirely happy. When Mikan was half way out, she realized that she had forgotten her bag back at Subaru's room, and decided to get it. Mikan was very surprised to hear Hotaru's voice.

"Here. Drink." the girl ordered her brother. Mikan stayed behind, not bothering to interrupt as she watched the young girl hand her brother a drink.

"So she did come." Mikan said, guessing at Hotaru's actions.

"Thanks." Mikan heard Subaru said back. "Listen Hotaru, I'm sorry I haven't be-,"

"It doesn't matter, why don't we start off new." Hotaru said. Mikan was amazed. Hotaru must have had a hard time saying that after all the suffering she had been through. Subaru nodded,

"Thanks." With that Mikan left, giving the two alone time.

**

* * *

**

Later that afternoon, Hotaru was on her way home from the hospital. The girl wasn't sure but she somehow felt happier. She had to admit, she was a little happy that she finally got to see her brother again after all these years, and finally make peace. She looked over to see Ruka walking over.

"Hi Imai!" Ruka, said very cheerfully. Hotaru just stared at him.

"What, do you want?" Hotaru asked back. Ruka smiled at her, the raven-haired girl felt her face getting hot, she wasn't sure why, though.

"Nothing. Did you and your brother make up?" Ruka said, looking over. He read Hotaru's expression, 'how did you know about Subaru, and how did you know I went over?' Ruka, smiled once more, "Sakura-san, told me." Hotaru just nodded and, continued to walk, as Ruka continued, "and I saw you leaving." Ruka said. "I wasn't following you, or anything." He said quickly, hoping she wouldn't think he was a stalker. "Really."

"I don't believe you."

"I rea-,"

"Fine, I believe you but I need some pictures." Hotaru said, with a smile. This made Ruka's heart jump, extremely.

**

* * *

**

Mikan decided to take a walk, thinking of the two siblings. Mikan walked out, feeling extremely happy for her best friend. She had finally, become happy much happier. Although she sensed Hotaru wouldn't change, Mikan laughed at the thought.

"What are you even laughing about, yourself now?" Mikan was startled at the familiar voice. She looked up to see a giant Sakura tree. Through the sakuras, she saw Natsume.

"Don't scare me like that." Mikan said leaning against the tree Natsume, just ignored the comment. "So what are you doing here?" Mikan asked, leaning away from the tree to look up. Natsume ignored this too. "So, um did you have fun, last night?" Mikan asked, trying to make conversation. Nothing. "Well, okay bye."

"Whatever polka." Natsume replied finally. Mikan smiled, her very dazzling smile. Once again Natsume looked away. Why? Only Natsume knew. Mikan decided to ask. She climbed up the tree. "Oi, this is my tree, get off." Natsume argued, but the brunette was just too stubborn.

"No, way!" Mikan said, "and stop calling me polka. I have a name, you know."

"Oh right, it's strawberry print then." Natsume said with a small grin. Natsume knew what was coming.

"Why you! How?" Mikan exclaimed. Natsume just ignored her. Unfortunately, instead of diving at Natsume, she fell backwards, causing herself to fall off the branch. She let out a yelp as she was falling.

"Hey, idiot!" Mikan heard Natsume call. _Thump. _

**

* * *

**

Sakura: Thanks, so much for reading! I'm finally finished. I made some romance in here, but more will happen as time goes by.

Mikan: It was awesome! Romance, what's that again.

Natsume: Nothing Polka, just shut it.

Mikan: Natsume! Baka!

Ruka: Let's all calm down.

Hotaru: I'll be waiting for those pictures, *smiling evily.*

Sakura: Okay, I bet every ones exited about what's going to happen! Yeah! I'm exited too!

Mikan: I hope I don't get hurt!

Sakura: Oh I have other plans, *smiling evily.*

Mikan: *Sweatdrops,* okay.

Sakura: Also once again, I'm so sorry for updating late once again, I'll try to update on time next, Thursday! Hope to see your reviews then!

Aoi: Please review! No flaming, and see you Thursday!

The next morning, everyone gathered together into the living room for breakfast. There was no school today, so everyone was happily watching TV, reading, or doing whatever they liked to do. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Nobody seemed to have noticed it and continued on with their business.

"Uh, isn't anyone going to get that?" Mikan asked as she just got down from taking a shower. She looked around to see Hotaru, who just continued to go on with her invention, Koko and Kitsuneme were watching T.V, and yelling at each other. Ruka, Aoi, and Yoichi weren't down yet, and Natsume just looked at her,

"What are you here for then polka dots?"

"Why yo-," Mikan was interrupted, as the doorbell rung again. Mikan decided to answer it before she killed Natsume. "Can I help you?" Mikan asked, as she came face, to face with a very young boy, a stranger.

"Hi! Are you Hotaru Imai?" Asked the boy. He must have come from a very small city if he didn't know who Mikan was.

Mikan smiled, "Sorry no. Hotaru is inside, I'll go get he-," Mikan was interrupted, as the boy ran inside. Everyone, looked up as the boy ran over to Hotaru,

"hi! I was sent from the high school division principal. Your brother, Subaru Imai, fell from a ladder and hit his head. He seems to have a concussion." Hotaru didn't show any emotion as the boy went on about what happened. Mikan stared in horror as she listened. Even if Subaru might have been a bad brother, she felt terrible and hope he wasn't too badly hurt.

"So?" Hotaru asked plainly. The boy looked a little stunned since he didn't know why Hotaru acted like this. Mikan cut in,

"Um, excuse me. I'll come in her place." Mikan said. She thought it would be easier for Hotaru if she, herself, went. She had known Hotaru for so long that she could tell Hotaru was a little worried, but didn't want to show it. The boy nodded, and told her to follow her. Mikan grabbed her things,

"Hotaru, if you change your mind, I'm sure he'd like you there." Mikan said looking at her friend. Hotaru didn't even bother to look up.


	8. Gifted Emotion

"Natsume?" Mikan said knocking on the door to his dorm. The guests, were starting to come, Hotaru had even made it. "Natsume!" Mikan said, knocking louder. "Natsume, Natsume!"  
"Shut up, polka! What?" Natsume said, opening up the door. He got a clear look at what Mikan was wearing. He had to admit, she looked dazzling. She was wearing a nice white dress with sakura petals all over, and a nice pink belt, that she wore around the waist line. She was wearing a pair of pink shoes to match the petals, and her belt. her auburn hair was let down loosely, most of which was straight, until he met the ends which were the usual curls. Her eyes were sparkling with anxiety. He was suddenly interrupted.  
"It's time to come down to your birthday!" Mikan said angrily.  
"No." Natsume said, starting to close the door, as Mikan opened it up again. Although she did look gorgeous he wasn't about to give in so easily.  
"Natsume! You promised!" Mikan said, she tried to pull him out of the room, but Natsume was just too strong for her.  
"I didn't promise anything."  
"Come on Natsume! Every ones waiting for you. Ruka-pyon is really excited too, please!" Mikan pleased, ready to plead over and over again.  
"Whatever." Natsume said shutting the door, hoping to shut Mikan up.  
"Yeah!" Mikan said dragging Natsume along, downstairs.  
"Natsume-kun!" Sumire shirked immediately, as Natsume showed up downstairs. The rest of the girls surrounded him too. He barely got to look around to see all the beautiful decorations that Mikan had ordered, especially the two signs the said Happy Birthday Natsume, on one side of the room and Happy birthday Hotaru, on the other side. the food was packed, and looked so delicious. There were two gigantic cakes also.  
"Get away from me, hags." Natsume bluntly said and walked over to the rest of the group near the couch. Mikan soon dragged Natsume in front of one cake, and Hotaru in front of the other. Immediately the crowd sang Happy birthday.  
"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to Natsume. Happy birthday to Hotaru, happy birthday to you~" Everyone soon stopped singing to listen to Mikan's voice alone, who looked a little embarrassed. Soon Hotaru blew out the candles, and Natsume was made too. The presents were given. Natsume only looked into the few he had wanted.  
"Thanks Ruka." Natsume said, with a small smile stunning Ruka, when he opened the present. "Let's watch it tonight." Mikan had known what he had meant. Aoi gave Natsume a nice picture she and Yochi drew together. She also managed to sneak some blackmail pictures of Ruka, for Hotaru. Hotaru surprisingly let out a small 'thanks', and a smile. Hotaru mostly got invention related things, which she accepted. Natsume had gotten twice as many gifts since the fan girls had gotten more than one for him. Most of them were left un-opened. Subaru gave Hotaru a bracelet, and a present to Natsume too, although he didn't know Natsume as well. She also got earrings from both Tsubasa, and Misaki.  
"Here." Tsubasa said handing Natsume a bag filled with mangas. "I heard from Mikan-chan that you like mangas." Tsubasa said, looking over to Mikan who smiled back making Natsume, somewhat jealous.  
"Hn." Natsume said, as he put the bag aside. Tsubasa leaned forward and whispered, "Don't be so childish, Mikan likes older guys." Tsubasa winked.  
"Shut up." Natsume said, glaring at the young man, and walking away. Tsubasa saw right through him. Tsubasa just chuckled.  
"Happy birthday, my dear Natsume!" The cheerful Narumi said, coming over and handing her a bag. "It's from Jinno-sensei, and me." Natsume was about to walk away, "if you don't take it, I'll tell Mikan-chan." Narumi smiled, as he watched Natsume walk away with the bag.  
"Here!" Ruka said blushing a little, as he gave Hotaru a small envelope. "Happy birthday," He said, as he quickly hurried away. Hotaru looked inside. The was a small gold necklace, and there was something else inside too: a photo of Ruka. "Excellent." Hotaru said, and hoped no one would see as she slipped the necklace inside her pocket to keep.  
While everyone was chatting, the small dorm group, consisting of Tsubasa, Narumi, Subaru, and Misaki gathered around the couch. "Here Hotaru, happy birthday!" Mikan said handing her a very large bag. Hotaru opened it and pulled out and enormous teddy bear. It was a beautiful chocolate brown, with a red ribbon around the neck. No one really knew why Mikan had gotten it. Subaru, Hotaru, Mikan, and, thanks to Mikan,Hey everyone! Sorry, I know I didn't update. I owe you guys, a big one! What happened? My computer decided, to shut down, so I had to restart everything. Yeah, I know, so right now it's not really working right, so if I don't update you'll know what wrong. I'll definitely update on winter break though! So how was everyone's, long weekend, last week. Mine was pretty good! It's just I'm so busy with school, I can't wait until December break! So anyway, I have a special surprise, for you all on Christmas, so be there. Oh, but don't spend your whole Christmas in front of the computer, after all it's Christmas! I get extra exited near that time, and New years. Also my birthday is around then too. So anyway thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Keep them coming. Thanks **konnie**, nice guess, maybe it will come true? Yeah, right. I won't be that predictable, but I guess you could be somewhat right. Also thanks to, **YunaNeko**, **XKasumiX**, **jubelle**, and **Jasmine**, who replied on my first chapter.

Thanks to **Jasmint94**! Your review was really, long. Thanks so much! I love reading long ones, and getting more ideas. I'll work on making them better, and once again thanks. Your ideas on the _extra feelings_, were actually ones, I'm really using on my story **Far From Now**, which I hope to let out soon! By the way hopefully this will be super long!

Sakura: Okay! Next chapter! Guess what! More MxN and RxH moments!

Mikan: I'm so exited, will I get hurt? What's with all the letters?

Sakura: *Sweatdrops,* Of course not, there's much more that that *smiles evilly.*

Mikan: *Sweatdrops,* maybe you shouldn't spend so much time with Hotaru, anymore?

Hotaru: BAKA! She's learning from the best.

Mikan: *Cries,* Please don't embarrass me!

Sakura and Hotaru: Mwahaha!

Ruka: Uh, how come this chapter is called '_Happy Birthday'_?

Sakura: Well, I don't want to let out much, but as you remember Natsume's birthday was a while ago, and Hotaru's was quite a while ago. I have plans.

Mikan: Well then let's get started!

Sakura: Yep!

**Disclaimer:**I'm not the owner of Gakuen Alice, unfortunately. All rights, and gratitude go to the great Tachibana Higuchi.

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's Complicated Life**

Chapter 8: Gifted Emotion

_"Why you! How?" Mikan said. Natsume just ignored her. Unfortunately, instead of diving at Natsume, she fell backwards, falling off. Mikan had let out a yelp as she fell off._

_"Hey, idiot!" Mikan heard Natsume call. Thump!_

Mikan was laughing her head off. Anyone, who had passed by, would have thought she had mental problems. "Stupid. I should have just let you fall." Natsume said, trying to get the brunette off him. The two were lying on the ground, not far from the tree. What Natsume hadn't realized was when Mikan was falling off, she was on a branch not even a few feet from the ground.

"Sorry, It's just... that was so much fun!" Mikan said, still laughing hysterically.

"Not really, especially when I was the one who hit the ground first while trying to stop someone as clumsy as you." Natsume said, glaring at her. Mikan was silent for a moment before she realized the position she was in: on top of a smirking Natsume. "You know strawberry, there are other ways to get what you want. Try that instead of jumping me."

"Pervert! I did not!" Mikan said pulling herself up. "Well thanks for _trying_ to help me." Mikan said. After all Natsume did try to grab her. However, it didn't stop the girl from emphasizing the word 'trying'.

Natsume, still looking amused, nodded at her, "okay, but think about my idea." Natsume said walking away. Mikan thought about what he said, being her dense self.

**

* * *

**

Mikan wondered if everyone had eaten. "What took you so long, polka?" Mikan looked over at the smiling Natsume. He had the same smile, as he did before. Aoi, who was sitting beside the boy, looked amazed that her brother had smiled. Mikan just stuck out her tongue. She came and sat down, close to Hotaru.

"How did it go?" Mikan asked. Immediately afterwards, she regretted it because she forgot that she wasn't supposed to know about Hotaru seeing her brother. To her surprise, Hotaru didn't look angry and just went along with it.

"Okay." Hotaru simply replied. Mikan noticed Ruka watching Hotaru. She smiled as she looked back to Hotaru, she noticed something had definitely changed.

"I'm really tired." Mikan said, stretching herself out.

"What do you expect, baka. You were out for a while." Hotaru said back. Mikan just smiled her goofy smile in response to Hotaru.

"Wow! It's been a week since I first came here. It passed by so fast, ne?" Mikan asked looking at everyone. Everyone just smiled.

"That's right. You came here the day after Natsume's birthday." Ruka said, Natsume glared at him. Ruka knew why the way Mikan was looking at him with her 'amazed' look, showing that they were in for trouble.

"What! Really!" Mikan asked. "So what did you guys, do?" Mikan asked, the rest didn't want to answer. Ruka was sure Natsume was going to kill him.

Ruka gulped, "nothing. Natsume doesn't like celebrating his birthday, especially when the fan girls plead, with their presents." Ruka was in for it now. He could tell by Mikan's wide-eyes, and Natsume glaring. Ruka knew that Mikan was going to do something Natsume didn't want.

"What!' Mikan said, once again, "No way! Everyone likes celebrating their birthdays." Mikan whined. The rest could tell, she was getting at something. "By the way," Mikan interrupted herself. "Hotaru's passed a while ago too, right? You guys must have done something." Everyone looked over to Hotaru, who glared at them almost as if she was saying, 'say anything, and you're dead', unfortunately Mikan had known the girl all too well. "You guys didn't do anything, did you?" Mikan said, shocked.

Ruka interrupted, trying to avoid Hotaru's gaze. "Well, you see Hotaru was new, so none of us even knew that her birthday was then. Actually we didn't even know until now," Ruka noticed now that both Natsume and Hotaru was glaring at him, "But please, don't make a big deal out of th-,"  
Ruka wasn't even able to stop her before she jumped up, "Okay! Idea! Tomorrow we will celebrate Natsume's, and Hotaru's birthday!" Mikan said, as she adjusted her hands to make a fake camera, as if she was taking a picture. If it had been a real picture, it would have shown Hotaru, and Natsume glaring at Ruka, who looked extremely pale. Koko, and Kitsuneme, looking amused as if they about to yell 'party!' Leaving Yochi, and Aoi shocked.

"No." Natsume said, ruining the moment, and the excited look on Mikan's face.

"What?" Mikan exclaimed, crushed. "Why! We have to have cake, and presents! We'll invite everyone from our class, oh and Subara-senpai, Misaki-senpai, and Tsubasa-senpai too!" Hearing Tsubasa's name only made Natsume reject the idea even more.

"No."

"Come on please!" Mikan said, trying to convince him once more.  
"No." Natsume said, not budging. He really didn't want this.

"Please!"

"No."

"Natsume, come on it'll be so much fun!"

"NO!"

"PLEA-,"

"Okay! Fine, just shut up, baka." Natsume said, finally giving in. The brunette was just too stubborn.

"Yay!" Mikan cheered happily. She looked over to Hotaru's consent. Hotaru just nodded, and hoped Mikan would be quiet, since she accepted. Obviously, that wouldn't happen. "Okay! I better start calling everyone now, it's only six, anyway!" Mikan said, rushing upstairs to use her phone. Everyone looked after her.

"Do you think she'll try not to go overboard?" Ruka asked.

"Not a chance." Hotaru replied glaring at him, once again that night.

"Huh, didn't think so." Ruka gestured back, a little frightened.

**

* * *

**

By the time, Mikan called all of the kids in her class from her student directory and the extra people, it was pretty late. She was extremely happy though, since everyone had said that they could come. She was a little frightened that it was a last minute thing, they would all say no, but most of the class, especially Sumire, was jumping with joy that they had been invited to Natsume's birthday.

"I've got so much to do tomorrow!" Mikan said, a little worried. She had already called some of the best decoration groups, and bought sweets and food; even though friends were going to bring food. Because Mikan was so popular, she was able to do it last minute, but she still wanted to go to Central Town to get her presents personally. The rest of the people would probably be busy getting presents too. Luckily the party wasn't scheduled to start until seven. "Maybe Narumi-sensei would want to come too." Mikan said aloud, as she looked at the teacher directory. She really liked Narumi-sensei. For some reason, ever since she had met him, it had felt like she met him before. He almost felt like a father to her, also.

"No way." Mikan was startled, as she looked over to the door, seeing an expressionless Natsume.

"Huh?" Mikan said, not understanding.

"Why, Narumi?"

"Oh come on Natsume! Narumi-sensei isn't that bad. Plus, the more the merrier!" Mikan said, sounding much like Narumi. Natsume just shrugged his shoulders at this.

"By the way Natsume, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing."

"What!" Mikan said, a little startled. She had to get him something. "Natsume! You can pick anything, I'll get it for you."

"No. I don't want anything." Natsume said, starting to walk out of the doorway. Mikan raced after him. Too late. Natsume already shut the door.

"Oh great." Mikan sighed, shutting her own door and jumping onto her bed. "What am I going to get him, I have no idea."

**

* * *

**

That morning passed by quickly. Soon it three, and she rushed home, excited that Narumi-sensei also had the time to come, along with Jinno-sensei. She didn't want to know how Natsume would react. She quickly put down the things, and noticed that all the workers that had come very early that morning were soon leaving and everything looked amazing. No one was seen though. Hotaru had said she had an invention to finished, but was made to promise to come back to the dorm before the guests had arrived. The rest were already out to go buy presents. Mikan hurried out to the bus stop. She waited patiently until the bus had arrived. Natsume was frighteningly nowhere in sight. "Where is he?" She had seen him during the morning at school, but had lost him, during the last few classes. "Please let him be there when I get back." Mikan pleaded to herself. Mikan was soon let off the bus. Hotaru's gift comes first. "Let's see. What would Hotaru, want?" Mikan asked herself. Mikan knew exactly what she was getting her. She was quickly done with getting Hotaru's present: a gift bag, card, and all the things needed in a present. "Now for Natsume." Mikan sighed. What was she going to get him? She's Lucky she had some time to decide. "Maybe something from there?" Mikan said, as she headed into the jewelery store. She was surprised, with screams from the people inside. Since it had been so busy outside, no one had noticed her before.

"Hi! I... Can I help you look for something?" A young girl, asked nervously. She was probably the worker there.

Mikan smiled angelically, "hi, I'm looking for a present for my friend." The girl nodded, and motioned over to the very expensive looking corner.

"May I ask if it's for a girl, or a boy?"

"Oh right! It's for a boy." Mikan said, startling the shy girl, with her cheerfulness. Although, the girl didn't seem to mind, she looked dazzled by Mikan's presence. The girl brought Mikan to the right side of one of the tables. Mikan's complete attention was caught onto a beautiful chain. It seemed so pure as it looked so radiant and shiny. It definitely caught eyes with its shimmer of its glimmering silver that covered it whole. Mikan didn't even wait to shout out, "I'll take it!"

"Of course, but as you see it is pure silver so it's very expens-," The girl was interrupted,

"That doesn't matter, as long as I can get it for him!" Mikan said, giving of another genuine smile. She really wanted Natsume to have, it matched him so well.

"This boy must be very special to you, I assume. Perhaps a boyfriend?"

Mikan laughed. "Huh? No. He's not my boyfriend. But, you're probably right. He has become someone special to me." With that, Mikan got it neatly packed in a nice box that was also silver, tied with a nice red bow. Mikan exited the shop, after saying good-bye to the nice girl and decided to hurry home after checking her watch, which said five. She got on to the bus, only to bump into Ruka.

"Oh sorry." Ruka said, not getting a clear look of Mikan. "Sakura-san!" Ruka said, a little startled. Mikan smiled, at him as the two sat down. "Did you manage to find what you wanted?" Ruka asked.

"Yes! What did you get Natsume?" Mikan asked Ruka with curiosity. She wondered what Ruka had gotten him since her had known Natsume, for a long time. Ruka help a small red bag, tied with some blue ribbon. It wasn't any normal bag, like shopping bag, or a handbag, it was extremely small, and seemed to fit maybe a small, chain or earrings. Ruka guessed at her confused look.

"It's sand." Ruka replied, making Mikan more confused. Ruka opened the bag a little so Mikan could look inside. It was sand, but not just normal sand. Mikan had sung on this kind of sand before. It was a very rare kind that could hardly be found, which made it very expensive, just like the chain. Its genuine colour, and richness made it irresistibly beautiful. Although it was gorgeous, Mikan wondered why Ruka had spent too much on sand.

"I don't understand." Mikan said, once again confused. Ruka chuckled a little.

"You see, the first time I become friends with Natsume, a very long time ago he bought me an hour glass, which we shared. I remember him telling me, this hour glass will pass time so we can grow up sooner. Each birthday, Natsume or I had, we would by some sand and put it into the hour glass, and watch it go down together." Ruka smiled. Mikan understood it a little more now, "But back then, it was just normal sand we found at the beach. We were little back then and didn't have as much money. I guess it is a little silly though."

Mikan smiled once again, "of course it isn't! You two are truly best friends, as I am with Hotaru. I'm really glad I met you two." Mikan said, making Ruka blush.

"So what did you get Hotaru?" Ruka asked her.

"A teddy bear," Mika smiled as she answered.

Now it was Ruka's turn to be confused, "teddy bear?"

Mikan laughed, "you see, remember when I told you about Hotaru's childhood?" Ruka nodded. "Well you see, ever since she was a child, Hotaru had wanted a teddy bear. I know it sound a bit weird, but her parents never bought her one. I thought it would be perfect for her this year!"  
Ruka nodded, at her kindness. Mikan laughed again "I remember when I was younger, I didn't have the money. I used to try making them for her." Ruka laughed with her. The bus soon dropped them off, and Ruka and Mikan hurried home, hoping Natsume would be there.

**

* * *

**

"Natsume?" Mikan said knocking on the door to his dorm. The guests, were starting to come, Hotaru had even made it. "Natsume!" Mikan said, knocking louder. "Natsume, Natsume!"

"Shut up, polka! What?" Natsume said, opening up the door. He got a clear look at what Mikan was wearing. He had to admit, she looked dazzling. She was wearing a nice white dress with sakura petals all over, and a nice pink belt, that she wore around the waist line. She was wearing a pair of pink shoes to match the petals, and her belt. her auburn hair was let down loosely, most of which was straight, until he met the ends which were the usual curls. Her eyes were sparkling with anxiety. He was suddenly interrupted.

"It's time to come down to your birthday!" Mikan said angrily.

"No." Natsume said, starting to close the door, as Mikan opened it up again. Although she did look gorgeous he wasn't about to give in so easily.

"Natsume! You promised!" Mikan said, she tried to pull him out of the room, but Natsume was just too strong for her.

"I didn't promise anything."

"Come on Natsume! Every ones waiting for you. Ruka-pyon is really excited too, please!" Mikan pleased, ready to plead over and over again.

"Whatever." Natsume said shutting the door, hoping to shut Mikan up.

"Yeah!" Mikan said dragging Natsume along, downstairs.

"Natsume-kun!" Sumire shirked immediately, as Natsume showed up downstairs. The rest of the girls surrounded him too. He barely got to look around to see all the beautiful decorations that Mikan had ordered, especially the two signs the said Happy Birthday Natsume, on one side of the room and Happy birthday Hotaru, on the other side. the food was packed, and looked so delicious. There were two gigantic cakes also.

"Get away from me, hags." Natsume bluntly said and walked over to the rest of the group near the couch. Mikan soon dragged Natsume in front of one cake, and Hotaru in front of the other. Immediately the crowd sang Happy birthday.

_"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to Natsume. Happy birthday to Hotaru, happy birthday to you~"_ Everyone soon stopped singing to listen to Mikan's voice alone, who looked a little embarrassed. Soon Hotaru blew out the candles, and Natsume was made too. The presents were given. Natsume only looked into the few he had wanted.

"Thanks Ruka." Natsume said, with a small smile stunning Ruka, when he opened the present. "Let's watch it tonight." Mikan had known what he had meant. Aoi gave Natsume a nice picture she and Yochi drew together. She also managed to sneak some blackmail pictures of Ruka, for Hotaru. Hotaru surprisingly let out a small 'thanks', and a smile. Hotaru mostly got invention related things, which she accepted. Natsume had gotten twice as many gifts since the fan girls had gotten more than one for him. Most of them were left un-opened. Subaru gave Hotaru a bracelet, and a present to Natsume too, although he didn't know Natsume as well. She also got earrings from both Tsubasa, and Misaki.

"Here." Tsubasa said handing Natsume a bag filled with mangas. "I heard from Mikan-chan that you like mangas." Tsubasa said, looking over to Mikan who smiled back making Natsume, somewhat jealous.

"Hn." Natsume said, as he put the bag aside. Tsubasa leaned forward and whispered, "Don't be so childish, Mikan likes older guys." Tsubasa winked.

"Shut up." Natsume said, glaring at the young man, and walking away. Tsubasa saw right through him. Tsubasa just chuckled.

"Happy birthday, my dear Natsume!" The cheerful Narumi said, coming over and handing her a bag. "It's from Jinno-sensei, and me." Natsume was about to walk away, "if you don't take it, I'll tell Mikan-chan." Narumi smiled, as he watched Natsume walk away with the bag, glaring.

"Here!" Ruka said blushing a little, as he gave Hotaru a small envelope. "Happy birthday," He said, as he quickly hurried away. Hotaru looked inside. The was a small gold necklace, and there was something else inside too: a photo of Ruka.

"Excellent." Hotaru said, and hoped no one would see as she slipped the necklace inside her pocket to keep.

While everyone was chatting, the small dorm group, consisting of Tsubasa, Narumi, Subaru, and Misaki gathered around the couch. "Here Hotaru, happy birthday!" Mikan said handing her a very large bag. Hotaru opened it and pulled out and enormous teddy bear. It was a beautiful chocolate brown, with a red ribbon around the neck. No one really knew why Mikan had gotten it. Subaru, Hotaru, Mikan, and, thanks to Mikan, Ruka knew why.

The party lasted late into the night filled with chatters and laughters. Soon everyone went home. Lucky for Mikan, no one made a big mess, so cleaning up was an easy task for her. Everyone soon went to sleep in their respectful dorms. Mikan walked up stairs and knocked on the door, hoping Natsume wasn't asleep. He wasn't.

"You forgot this downstairs." Mikan said, handing him Tsubasa's present.

"I don't want it."

"Plea-,"

"Fine, " Natsume was just too sleepy to try to argue. Mikan smiled, causing Natsume look away. She pulled out something from her pocket.

"Happy birthday, Natsume!" Mikan said giving him the box.

"I definitely don't want this." Natsume said, closing the door.

"Huh! Why?" Mikan said.

"It's obvious that someone as dumb and idiotic as you spent a lot on this, and I probably don't even need it."

"No! Please, please! Natsume!" Mikan said pleadingly. Natsume was too tired, so he decided to accept.

"Fine, but I get another present of my choice right now." Natsume said, smiling a little. Mikan looked a little confused,

"yeah, of course, but how can I get one so la-," Mikan didn't even get to finish her sentence before Natsume pulled her hair, making her trip onto him. She didn't even know what happened, as Natsume's lips crashed onto her own. The kiss lasted a while, but Mikan was too shocked to pull away. By the time she did pull free from the shock, the kiss was long over and his door was closed right in front of her. She walked to her own room, frozen with shock.

Natsume was inside his room, looking very smug. He opened the present and pulled out the chain. There was a small note attached saying,

_'Happy birthday, Natsume! I hope you liked your presents and the party. Now that you're older, be more mature, and stop calling me polka!_  
_ -Love Mikan'_

Natsume stared at it for a moment. It was definitely Mikan's style. Though Natsume had to admit, this had been one fun birthday.

**

* * *

**

Sakura: Done! Its super long, I hope you like it.

Mikan: That was awesome! The part was great!

Sakura: Really thanks! I'm super, super sorry I was late, which is why I made it extra long. The longest chapter yet, to be exact.

Mikan: That was defiantly worth the wait!

Sakura: Thanks! You're awesome Mikan-chan! This is a non-cliff-hanger so you have to wait and see what will happen in the next chapter.

Aoi: I can't wait until then!

Mikan: I know what you mean!

Sakura: Actually I'm not even sure, I don't really want to make it a build up chapter though.

Mikan: Oh. Either way, I'm still really exited!

Aoi: Me too!

Natsume: *Silence.*

Mikan: Ahem.

Natsume: Right.

Sakura: Thanks for the support Natsume. Not really. Haha. Well I better stop writing now its super later, and I still have to spell check, and upload so see you guys later, ne? Please review!


	9. Santa's Identity

Merry Christmas! I'm super sorry for being super late on this chapter! This is sort of a late Christmas present, okay? So anyway please enjoy this chapter, and the next. Thanks to all me reviewer's! Thanks to **konnie**, **maple-chicago**, **littleazngirl24**, **XKasumiX**, **bloodyrosey**, and **pop-virgo97**. Thank you **pop-virgo97** for your two reviews! I'm really glad you liked my chapter, and I am hoping to put up my other stories too. The software I use is simply WordPad. I spell check on everything on other things over the Internet. Hope I've helped :), and once again please enjoy my chapter!

Mikan: Wow! Chapter 9 already!

Sakura: Yup! I'm so proud! I got 8 reviews on my chapter last time!

Mikan: That's great! You have 46 now?

Sakura: Yeah! I'm hoping to get a little over 50 after this chapter.

Mikan: I hope so. So what's going to happen in this chapter?

Sakura: Well I know you just had a part, Natsume's and Hotaru's birthday, so I decided not to have a party again, and try something else.

Mikan: Oh really?

Sakura: Yeah. I'm kind of mad that all this party stuff is coming up, so after this chapter I'm getting back on topic. Chapter 10, I'll be starting Natsume's past!

Mikan: That's awesome! I can't wait.

Sakura: Yeah me too! I really wanted to start it on this chapter, but I can't skip Christmas!

Natsume: You two are killing my ears, will you start already?

Sakura: Fine!

**Note:** I added them thinking in italics, just to let you know so you won't be too confused.

**Disclaimer:**I do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice.

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's Complicated Life**

Chapter 9: Santa's Identity

It was the day before Christmas at Gakuen Alice. All the student were at their desks thinking of the presents they wanted. "Merry Christmas!" Mikan said as she entered the room. All the boys got up immediately saying, "Merry Christmas!" One after another Mikan smiled as she went to take her seat.

"Merry Christmas!" Narumi said, as he entered the classroom himself. Everyone just looked up oddly at him.

"Merry Christmas Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said, breaking the awkward silence as she got up and waved at him.

It looked like Narumi was about to say something back when Natsume interrupted, "okay we get it." Mikan just glared at him before she sat down again.

"Okay class I've decided to have a secret Santa this year!" The class looked awakened. The class hadn't really done anything like that before. _A secret Santa!_ Mikan thought happily. She was jumping in her seats. She loved doing this sort of thing, and didn't really care who she got. Narumi-sensei brought out a hat. "Everyone line up!" The class quickly hurried to be first. Natsume was the last to stand up and walk over. "Come on up, Mikan!" Narumi said as a few kids started to sit down after they got their pick. Mikan reached in and pulled out a blue paper. She then turned, going to sit down. She slipped it in her pocket for later as the other kids were watching. The kids were whispering to each other as they waited for their turn,

"I hope she gets me!" One of the boys whispered.

"I know, she'll probably have the best present, It'll be so expensive." Another boy said, earning a glare from Natsume. Soon Natsume too got his pick, although he was one of the lasts. He uncovered it to see Hotaru's name.

Great. He thought. He had no clue what to get her. Maybe he could ask Mikan? No he was too stubborn for that.

**

* * *

**

Later that day Mikan opened her paper also, revealing Sumire's name. Mikan was actually excited. She had gotten off on the wrong foot with Sumire since her first day. _This might make up for it,_ Mikan sighed. She had forgotten one tiny detail: she had no idea what she would be getting her. She would have to do some investigating.

"Hey baka, what are you doing?" Hotaru asked seeing Mikan almost talking to herself.

"Hi Hotaru!" Mikan said exited. "Who did you get!" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Baka! I'm not telling you. Does someone as dumb as you, not know the meaning of Secret Santa?" Hotaru asked, shaking her head. Mikan pouted,

"But Hotaru!"

"No buts! Now go back home before you talk to yourself the whole day." Hotaru said starting to leave.

"Wait Hotaru! Where are you going!" Mikan asked hurrying to catch up. Hotaru looked at her with stupidity,

"baka. It's the day before Christmas, I need to buy a Secret Santa gift." Hotaru said, walking away. Mikan looked alerted. She had forgotten that she only had today to buy a gift. She would have to go on, without doing her investigation.

"I'll come with you!" Mikan said, chasing after Hotaru to the bus since she had all her money and supplies in her bag already. The bus ride didn't seem to be a very long ride. Mikan was still restless. She needed a very good present for Sumire. Hotaru had split up with her, somehow on the way out so she was left alone to think for herself. She looked back at her paper with the words _**Sumire Shouda**_ written in nice blank ink. Definitely Narumi's writing.

Mikan gasped as she heard a voice from behind her, "oh so you got Sumire, huh?" Koko said laughing. Mikan nodded,

"thanks for the heart attack."

"No problem." Koko smiled. "Got any idea what you're getting her?" Mikan jerked her head sadly.

"I don't really know much about her, but I know that she really loved this one doll when she was younger. She lost it when she moved out to Gakuen Alice, or so I heard." Koko said winking, and starting to walk away.

"Wait! What kind?"

"I know where you can find it around here, but it's pretty expensive." Mikan shook her head,

"I don't care. Please help me!"

Koko looked at her oddly, "why do you want to impress her so much?"

This was a question Mikan wasn't completely sure of. _Why am I so hesitant of making her like me?_ "...I don't know. I guess I just don't want anyone to actually hate me. We aren't very friendly to each other right now either." It was true. Mikan didn't really like having enemies, and Sumire didn't seem all that bad. Sure she was a little obsessive around Ruka and Natsume, but she wasn't really a terrible person. It wasn't like Mikan hadn't seen worse.

"Trust me, I don't really think she hates you." Koko said smiling.

"What makes you say that?"

"She spends enough time just to make fun of you, I'm sure she actually really likes you. I guess Sumire just has an odd way of showing that she really cares."

"I don't really think that's just it in my case. Anyway I thought you didn't really know her that well, but it really seems like you do." Mikan asked suspiciously.

Koko blushed. "Secret." He said as he told her what kind of doll Sumire wanted.

**

* * *

**

"Why did Naru wait until last minute? Stupid teacher." Natsume said, who was also searching for a present at Central Town.

"Calm down Natsume. It shouldn't be that hard looking for a present for Imai." Ruka said, who came along too. Natsume had told Ruka who he had gotten to help him.

"What did you get her for her birthday anyway?" Natsume said, looking for some ideas.

Ruka blushed, "I... I forgot." Ruka lied, which was pretty obvious to Natsume.

"Okay Ruka, whatever. Now what do you think I should get?"

Ruka shrugged, "How about a camera? She's always taking black mail pictures."

Natsume looked a little confused a nodded, "you know her that much, huh?" Ruka blushed madly hearing his. He was about to say something to cover it up, but Natsume interrupted him, "never mind let's just hurry up and buy it."

"Sure let's go to that shop over the-," Ruka was interrupted, once again. Well more, he just stopped. Natsume didn't seem to be paying much attention to what he was saying all of a sudden. Ruka averted his glance to when Natsume's was. He was staring at none other the Mikan, and Koko walking into a toy shop, a few meters away from where they, themselves, were standing.

"What?" Ruka heard Natsume choke out. Almost a gasp, maybe? "Why are they together?" Ruka suddenly had a huge grin on his face, which melted into fits of giggles and laughter. Natsume looked at him with confusion, mostly anger.

"Could it be Natsume, you're jealous?"Ruka said, now trying to hold his laughter in order not to get Natsume angrier. _Jealous, jealous, jealous, jealous._ The thought, or word, seemed to surround Natsume's thoughts vigorously. _I couldn't be jealous, right?_

"What are you talking about? It was simply a question, that's all." Natsume replied coolly, "come on." Natsume said dragging Ruka away, not daring to look back. _He's mad._ Ruka assured himself.

"They're probably just shopping for a secret Santa gift together. Mikan is still unfamiliar with this place after all."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't really care." Natsume convinced Ruka. But to Ruka it seemed as though Natsume was trying to convince himself. They walked in and then out of the camera shop, after buying what they needed. "By the way Ruka, who did you get anyway?"

"Narumi-sensei." Ruka replied.

"Aren't you buying him something?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really sure of what to get him. What do you think?"

"A mug?"

"How come?"

"What else do teachers like?" Natsume said, smirking. Ruka laughed. Instead of hearing Ruka, Natsume heard a familiar female life,

"teachers have a life too you know." Mikan said, sticking her tongue out at Natsume. Mikan was too dense to notice that Natsume had been joking. "I can help you choose a present Ruka-pyon, I'm done with my shopping." Mikan offered.

"Yeah me too!" A male voice behind her said. It had appeared to be Koko's. Ruka almost thought he heard Natsume's teeth grit. Ruka never actually thought Natsume hated anyone, but if he did, there was a slight possibility Koko could be one._ This isn't the first time he's acted like this._ Ruka thought to himself. It was true; the rest hadn't noticed this yet. Natsume had acted like this the three times Natsume had been around Mikan's manager, Tsubasa. _There's definitely a link here._ Ruka agreed, with himself.

"Don't bother. We already know what to get." Natsume said coldly. _We do?_ Was Ruka's question inside. Koko was different. _Oops I've become the rival? Better fix this!_ Koko thought. Although he appeared to be stupid sometimes with all his and Kitsuneme's jokes. He was smart enough to figure out what was going on. After all he didn't want to end up on Natsume's bad side.

"Don't be so stingy!" Mikan said, pulling all three of them somewhere, "I know what to get him!"

Ruka laughed ignoring Natsume glaring, "It's as though you know Narumi-sensei well."

"You," Mikan began. She laughed, although the three of them didn't know why, "you could say that." She finished. Ruka had actually meant it as a joke. _Apparently so._

**

* * *

**

By the time they had gotten Ruka a present for his secret Santa, it was pretty late. The three where waiting for the bus to arrive when Hotaru had come too.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said, jumping to her best friend.

"Get off!" Hotaru said coldly, shoving Mikan away. Mikan began whimpering like a dog. The others just ignored this as a usual.

"Hey!" Mikan suddenly screeched, making everyone jump. "Who gave you that Hotaru! It's really nice" Mikan said examining the necklace on Hotaru neck carefully. Everyone looked over to what she was getting at. Both Hotaru, and Ruka went ten shades of red.

"That, that's, that's nothing!" Ruka struggled, making Mikan wonder why he had answered her, when she had asked Hotaru. Both Natsume, and Mikan looked at their best friends. _Something's up,_ they both thought as the bus pulled in.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Mikan yelled inside the bus making everyone inside look at her, so much for keeping a low profile.

"It's her!" A lady from across the aisle yelled.

"Mikan Sakura!" A man said, pulling out his camera phone for pictures. Mikan smiled and waved, as she ducked down.

"You're too loud." Natsume said, sitting in front of her. Mikan just scowled, and continued to duck down.

"I guess I still haven't become as normal as I would like to be."

"Would like to be?" Ruka questioned.

"Well I thought that my idol life would have died down by now, but I guess not. It's okay though soon. It will be gone later then, right?" Mikan said enthusiastically.

**

* * *

**

"Merry Christmas Hotaru!" Mikan said early that morning. "Merry Christmas Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Yu!" Mikan shouted once again.

"Merry Christmas Mikan-chan!" They all shouted back. Mikan smiled sweetly as she wished the rest of the class a 'Merry Christmas', too.

"Merry Christmas Ruka-pyon!"

"Merry Christmas Sakura-san." Ruka replied kindly, settling himself down into his seat.

"Merry Christmas Natsume!" Mikan replied. _What's with her? We know it, she doesn't have to keep infusing into our brain._ Natsume though, not even bothering to look up.

"Tch." Mikan pouted, at his simple remark, and settled herself down.

"Good morning class!" Narumi-sensei cheerfully greeted. He was wearing all green and red. "Let's all start with our Secret Santa's! Please deliver your presents now!" Mikan immediately took that as her cue and brought her present to Sumire, who was waiting for whoever it was with her present.

"Merry Christmas Sumire!" Mikan said handing her the bag. Sumire looked at her oddly,

"I don't want it." She pouted. As expected, of course.

"Please! It was especially bought for you!" Mikan insisted.

Sumire couldn't take it anymore. "Fine!" She replied opening her present. She stared wide-eyed at the beautiful porcelain inside. "I love it." Mikan thought she heard Sumire whisper."I mean, I'm too old for dolls!" Sumire said, but instead of returning it, she stuffed it into her bag. Mikan took that as a 'thank you',

"Sumire, let's be friends!" Mikan said hugging Sumire, who looked taken aback.

"Fine I'll let you be my friend." Sumire said hugging back a little. _Sumire's way of showing she really does care._ A few desks away, Hotaru opened her present to see a camera with a note attached,

_**Cannot** be used on Natsume Huuyga._

"I can keep this agreement." Hotaru said. Her 'thank you' to Natsume. Natsume nodded in agreement. Natsume too opened his present he was stunned to see a picture of Mikan. For some strange reason he could feel himself blush. He quickly covered it , and decided to get a proper look later. He was about to put it in his back when he say black ink of the back. He read,

**Merry Christmas Natsume! I'm not your rival, so don't worry. You better keep this too, I spent a lot of money to buy this from Imai.**

**-Koko**

"Idiot." Natsume said to Koko, across the room. Koko smiled.

Koko too opened up a present with chocolate inside. There was a note attached saying,

_This is all you get._

**

* * *

**

Sakura: I'm done! I made it pretty long so you guys would forgive me! Sorry!

Mikan: That was great!

Sakura: Really thanks! I can't wait for the next chapter though, it's going to start to reveal Aoi's and Natsume's terrible past!

Mikan: I'm so excited!

Sakura: Oh. And I will try my very best to update in exactly a week, ne?

Mikan: I hope you do I'm really excited!

Sakura: Thanks! I hope this was a long one, I'm never too sure until I see how many characters.

Aoi: Oh and shouldn't you get going? You still have to spell check!

Sakura: Oh yeah! I'm sick right now too. I want to go to sleep soon, even though it's still pretty early. So please everyone enjoy the chapter, ne? See you soon everyone!

Hotaru: Review! Or I will black mail you!

Mikan: Ehem. What she's trying to say is review please! And no flaming!


	10. Destructive Childhood

Hey everyone! How are you! I'm so sad that the winter holidays are going to be ending soon, it's like saying 'I'm never going to update again because I have no time', joking! Anyway I hope everyone had a good Christmas! I had some free time so I wrote the one-shot '**When I Fell In Love With Polka?**' Maybe you would like to read that too? Anyway thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks **YunaNeko**! Yes I will try to put Yoichi in it more! I'll try to put him in this chapter as much as I can, just for you! **Emmoria**, Narumi's present? Well that's a secret, I will definitely reveal soon though, maybe in this chapter. Thanks **XKasumiX**! I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks to **WordlessDreams**, for a review on my second chapter, I'm glad you liked it so far, keep on reading! **Miyoko03**, thanks! I hope you like this chapter too! **littleazngirl24**, and **HarunaNiwa073**this once for you!

Hime: You're too excited. What's with the super long intro?

Sakura: Onee-san! Don't be mean!

Hime: That's what I'm here for. Now why do you take so long to write your chapters? By the way you have terrible grammar.

Sakura: It takes time! I have lots of stuff to do too, like homework, chores, and so on. I have to take a break some time too right? And you know I'm not that good in grammar!

Hime: You have time. You hardly have homework even during school time. And it's not like you even do you chores.

Sakura: Yes I do! Onee-san... You're too mean!

Hime: Like I said, that's what I'm here for.

Hotaru: Good job. You've learned from me, haven't you?

Sakura: *Cries,* Waah!

Mikan: It's okay Sakura-chan! I'm here for you.

Hime and Hotaru: Idiots.

Sakura and Mikan: *Cries,* Waah!

Aoi: Ehem, let's start!

**Disclaimer:**I Sakura, do not own Gakuen Alice! Tee-hee.

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's Complicated Life**

Chapter 10: Destructive Childhood

It was another day a Gakuen Alice's dorm M.T.D. "Hey Mikan-oneesan, are you and Hotaru-oneesan participating in the SP Day?" A very small girl asked the two best friends that morning.

_SP Day? I wonder what that is._ She thought. "Um, what's SP Day?" Mikan asked Aoi.

Aoi smiled sweetly, "It actually stands for Student Parent Day, and it's almost like Teacher Parent Day, but you get to visit you family the whole day then come back before night fall. Are you and Hotaru going to your hometown houses?" Mikan jerked in her seat, Hotaru still indifferent.

"Uh, well. My family moves around a lot, it would probably take me forever to get there, and they are pretty busy around this time so... I don't think so."

"I thought you lived at near the place we went to that one time, right?"

"Well yes that is where we lived for some of our childhood, but that was only for maybe two years or so. Er… but Hotaru, are you thinking of visiting you parents?" Mikan asked her adored best friend. _She hasn't talked to her parents in forever, but she's been on good terms with her brother for a while now._

Hotaru nodded, "yeah. I might go with Onii-chan."

"Really?" Mikan asked with wide eyes. _Wow that was surprising, I'm happy for her though._

"Mikan, since you don't have anywhere to go on SP Day, you can come with me."

"It's okay Hotaru, you go have fun with your family. I'll just spend the whole day out somewhere." _It might be good for Hotaru to be alone with her family._

"Um… Mikan-oneesan! You can stay here, you know. A lot of the kids who can't go to their parents, or don't have any, just spend the day here."

"Really? that's perfect!"

"Yeah! Onii-chan and I will be here too since we don't have any pare-" Natsume walked up thumping Aoi on the head.

"Don't talk too much."_ Idiot._ He mentally added. Mikan watched him walk by. She had already heard about Aoi and Natsume not having parents from other people. She didn't really know what happened, but she felt sorry for the two siblings.

**

* * *

**

SP Day had started of pretty early and crazy. Mikan had wished Hotaru a good bye for the day, and went back to the M.T.D Dorm for her own day. "Good Morning!" Mikan greeted two of her dorm mates. Natsume and Aoi were the only ones left behind beside her. Everyone else that are part of the M.T.D. Dorm had been picked up by their parents. Aoi smiled and greeted Mikan back happily, while Natsume just continued to ignore her, as he did the rest of the morning.

"Don't worry Mikan. He's always like that on SP Day, though he doesn't like to admit it. We usually get forced by Ruka to come to his home, his families like our own, but we decided to stay this time."

"It wasn't because of me right?"

Aoi smiled. "Well I did want to stay with you, but I'm not sure why Onii-chan did though. Either way, he's in a bad mood." _I hope he's not going to be like this that whole day; Onee-san might get too worried, even though this is pretty normal. _"Oh, and onee-san! I haven't finished one of my tests earlier this month that was supposed to be graded and since I am staying here today, I was asked to come do it. I'll be out for an hour okay?"

"Huh? Want me to come with you?" Mikan asked, unsure of what to say about the other things Aoi had commented on.

"That's alright, you should stay here. Maybe you can get Onii-chan out of his room for lunch time?"

"Oh okay, I could also take Natsume with me to see Tsubasa, and Misaki-senpai. They couldn't see their parents because they're too busy with show biz and stuff."

"Oh, you mean like your parents?" Aoi asked. She suddenly saw Mikan's confusion.

"My parents... What?"

"You sai-"

"Oh, yeah! That's right." Mikan suddenly burst out. To Aoi, it looked like Mikan didn't know what she was talking about. She decided to ignore it.

"Uh, yeah! That would be great since niichan doesn't get out that much anyway." Aoi smiled grabbing her bag and books. "I'll see you later. I'm counting on you!" Aoi said leaving the down in a flash. Mikan stared at Aoi for a minute.

"I don't know what happened there. I just froze up." Mikan whispered to herself. Mikan smiled, "Now how can I get Natsume out of his room?" Mikan said skipping up the stairs to get the cat out of his cage. Mikan hurried to Natsume's door as she reached the second floor. She started knocking on the door, "Hey Natsume! Open up!"_ Knock. Knock._ "Natsume!" _Why isn't he opening up!_ "Natsume! Hey I know you're in there!" Mikan said pounding on the door, leaning on the door thinking it would make a difference. "Hey Nats-, Kyaah!" Mikan yelped, falling

forward hitting the ground hard as the door opened up. "Ouch!" Mikan said leaning up looking at the criminal.

"It's your fault, jeez you have such a loud voice. When someone doesn't answer it means they don't want to talk to you."

Mikan rubbed her head pulling herself up. "What, you talk in full sentences now?" Mikan said a little surprised. _Natsume is talking more and more now. I guess that's good._

"So?" Natsume said walking into his room, sitting down on his bed as he grabbed a manga.

"I don't know. It's just you hardly ever talked when I first came here other then to pick on me." Mikan walked more into his room. She had been in here before when she had a fever, but she hadn't really noticed much of it. She looked around to see a ton of posters. It had a lot of furniture inside too. A bed, a small couch, the T.V and computer, and his bed. He also had a shelf full of mangas, which Mikan had expected.

"Tch. So what do you want?" Natsume started watching look around his room.

"Want to go somewhere with me?" Mikan asked still looking around. Natsume raised an eye. Before Natsume could reply, Mikan continued, "I'm going to meet Tsubasa-senpai." Whatever it was Mikan said it seemed to counteract Natsume past decision,

"No." _Why do I have to go anyway? I'm not going anywhere near that stupid manager of hers._

"Natsume! Why not? Aoi has gone to the test thing so you should come with me!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No! Now get out." Natsume said, getting up to push Mikan out of his room. It was pretty hard especially with Mikan running around his room, trying to stay away from him. Natsume started chasing the brunette. "Hey stop running around!" Natsume said, trying to catch up.

"Not until you come with me!" Mikan said getting away, but soon enough Natsume did outrun her. As soon as he tried to grab her, she tripped due to panic, causing both of them to fall forward. There the two were knocked on the floor, Natsume over Mikan. "Ouch..." Mikan said rubbing her head for the second time that day.

Natsume smirked, not getting up. "Anymore falls from you and you'll get brain damage unless you already have it." Mikan realized the position they were in. Natsume pinned the girl down so she was unable to get up at all. "Still want to make me go?" Natsume asked.

"Fine! I'll leave without you!" Mikan said, pushing the boy off of her. She didn't seem to notice that Natsume didn't want her to leave.

"Fine, I'll go with you since I have nothing else to do anyway." Natsume said._ Jeez._

"Really? Okay, meet me downstairs!" Mikan said, racing into her room to get ready.

**

* * *

**

"Okay, let's get going!" Mikan smiled, showing up downstairs minutes later. She was wearing a pink laced-tied spaghetti strap shirt with a lavender skirt and flip flops. Natsume could tell she wasn't wearing any make-up. Everyone else would probably think she was.

"Right." Natsume agreed, ignoring the heat rising up to his ears. Mikan didn't seem to notice and just pulled him along. It wasn't until they had gotten there when Natsume realized he didn't know where they were going.

"Misaki-senpai! Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan called beside Natsume, running forward. Natsume noticed they had come to the park near the M.T.D. Natsume should have expected Mikan to bring him here on such a nice sunny day. Natsume was still lost in his trance as Mikan pulled Misaki and Tsubasa to where he was standing.

"Huugya, I'm surprised Mikan managed to get you to come." Tsubasa said, smiling at the glaring boy, "I thought I was going to be the only boy among the two girls here. Too bad." Natsume just continued to glare at him while Misaki hit him across the head. Mikan just laughed while unpacking a picnic basket. Natsume hadn't even realized she had brought that with her. "So, what are your interests?" Tsubasa asked, trying to start up conversation as Mikan and Misaki laid the blanket for them to sit down. Natsume wasn't going to answer again, but Mikan eyed him to do so.

"Nothing." Natsume replied bluntly.

"Are you sure about that?" Tsubasa asked, leaning forward so the girls couldn't hear what he was going to say. "What about Mikan?" Tsubasa smirked at his own joke.

"Why would polka be an interest to me?" Natsume asked, also quiet enough for the girls not to hear.

"Come on Natsume, don't be so modest." Tsubasa teased. Natsume was about to say something back as Mikan interrupted,

"Great! You guys are actually getting along, now come sit to eat."

"Tch." Natsume said rushing past her to get a seat away from Tsubasa. Luckily she got a seat between Mikan and Misaki instead with Tsubasa across from him.

"So how's school going Mikan?" Misaki asked the brunette. Mikan smiled widely.

"It's great! How are you guys holding up? Are you going back into show biz soon?" Mikan asked biting a small strawberry.

"I'm not too sure about that yet. Soon maybe. What about you, are you ready to go back yet?"

Mikan sighed, "I've been thinking about that for a while, but I just got here too, maybe I'll enjoy it a bit longer. I like being with everyone anyway." Misaki nodded as Natsume ate a little, listening to the conversation quietly.

"Enough of this talk, Huugya and I have some bonding to do!" Tsubasa cut in excitedly. Natsume glared at him as the girls laughed.

"Come on Tsubasa. I don't think Natsume wants to talk to you. Leave him alone," Misaki laughed. Soon enough, time passed and it was almost time for Aoi to get back. "We still have a little time. Tsubasa and I will go throw these out somewhere then we'll talk a little more before we go okay?" Misaki asked, picking up all the trash. Mikan nodded as she watched the two walked away.

"I'm so tired," Mikan yawned. "Wasn't that fun though?" Mikan said watching Natsume lie down beside her on the grass. He seemed to ignore her again. "I love this place. It's so calm." Mikan said looking around. "It reminds me of my childhood." Mikan continued to say as the wind blew. "What about you Natsume? What does this re-,"

"You're so noisy." Natsume cut in. "Do you ever shut up? You don't have to tell me about everything, it's not like I care." Natsume said annoyed. He was tired. He didn't feel like talking, not that he normally did anyway.

"Fine! Tell me about yourself then! You never tell me anything, how I am supposed to know what to talk about!" Mikan wasn't sure why she was so angry. She was more irritated that Natsume was still being his lonely self, no matter what she did.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yes you do! Like why your such a jerk all the time! Like why you're always alone and let no one close to you! Like how you need to grow up and realize you're not the only one with problems! Here's one why don't you tell me why you're not in SP DAY?"

Natsume bolted up from his tiredness, grabbing hold of Mikan's arm. "You don't know what you're talking about! You're a spoiled rich girl with no problems; you don't realize what real life is." Natsume said also getting angry.

Mikan pulled away from his grip, "If that's what you think of me, then you don't even know who I am! And do you know why you don't know? It's because you're so involved with feeling sorry for yourself, that you cast everyone out. Haven't you realized there are people just like you!"

Natsume was stunned. He had never been talked to like that. He was angry. He grabbed a hold of her again to show how serious he was, "People like me! Do you really want to know what it is like to be me? My parents died in a fire when I was eight years old. Why? Me. They died because of me!" Natsume stood up pulling Mikan up with him. "Natsume tightened his grip on her arm as he continued, "At that time I had already been friends with Ruka, but he was on vacation or something, I don't really remember. My moth-... My mother and father didn't usually leave us alone at the house, but had to since they had a business meeting all of a sudden. I was eight anyways. I thought I was old enough. My mother told me everything I wasn't supposed to do. I don't even remember the whole list she gave; I wasn't really paying attention at the time. Soon they left the house. Most of the night was pretty quiet. I was only a little while before they were supposed to come home when Aoi fell asleep. The power had gone off, that day was pretty windy." Natsume stopped a moment. Almost as he was trying to remember what was next. He continued, "I decided to light some candles with a lighter, my mother had told me not to touch them. I don't really remember why I had anyway, it was either I thought nothing would happen or I wasn't paying attention when she told me. It didn't work at first so when it finally suddenly came out I panicked and dropped it. It spread so fast. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there. Watching it. Smoke started to spread when I finally realized what was happening. By that time I realized it, I had lost it completely. I couldn't breathe anymore. I couldn't see anything. I don't even remember what I was thinking at that time. I heard the door bolt open, as I fell to the floor. I slightly saw both my parents figures come in. My mother went to get Aoi, as my father came to me. By this time, the house was falling apart. A huge part of the roof crashed down. My father got over me so I wouldn't get hurt. I thought it was okay but he wasn't moving. My mother had gotten Aoi out already and came back to see what was wrong. She told me to get outside. I didn't want to, but she said she and my father would be out there soon. I left to Aoi, watching my mother trying to get my father. It was days later I awoke from that day at the hospital. They told me my parents had died but Aoi didn't. I didn't believe them at first, bu-." Natsume stopped.

"Natsume." Mikan said stepping forward.

"Don't. Am I like everyone else now?" Natsume asked stepping away.

Mikan jumped. "Okay. I agree your life isn't easy. It doesn't mean you have to be such a jerk though. You're not the only person with something that you regret okay! What about Aoi? She went through the exact same thing you did, yet she's not like you. She makes the best of what's left!" Natsume grabbed for her again,

"You don't know how it feels! You don't know what it feels like to actually have something like this happen to you. You're rich. You're a spoiled brat that doesn't know anything!"

"Yeah well at least I know when I'm hurting the people who just want to help." Mikan said, as she pulled away from his grip. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she fled. Natsume just stood there watching her. He hadn't really meant to make her cry.

"Hey Huugya," Natsume turned around to see Tsubasa leaning against a tree.

"How long have you been there?" Natsume asked walking away.

Tsubasa walked closer. "Long enough."

"I know what you're going to say. I don't need it." Natsume said looking at him.

Tsubasa just nodded. "You know, Huugya. All you've been saying since when you've met Mikan is that she knows nothing about you. You know what though? In reality, you're the one who knows nothing about her." He walked away in the other direction leaving Natsume speechless.

**

* * *

**

Sakura: What do you think!

Hime: Not bad. Why so long though?

Sakura: Well one because I'm making up for all the times I've been late, and because once I started, I couldn't stop.

Mikan: I thought you were only going to start his past today!

Sakura: I know. I couldn't stop though! *Cries," Waah!

Mikan: It was good though!

Sakura: Eh! Really!

Mikan: How long did it take you to write this anyway?

Sakura: Actually I started to work on this on Friday because Onee-san made me. I'm kind of glad she did though, because I might not have finished this on time.

Hime: School had started once again, so everyone cross your fingers and hope Saku will post chapter 11 on time.

Sakura: Hey!

Hime: Well it's true.

Sakura: You're so mean! Thanks for reading everyone! Please review this chapter, okay? Orivoir!


	11. Slumber

Okay! Chapter 11, here I come! Sorry for the late chapter! I can't believe I haven't updated for almost three weeks. Anyway I hope everyone liked my other chapter. It kept me up all night. Well not _all_ night, but you know what I mean! Thanks to all my reviewers! I had a lot of fun reading them. Thanks to**HarunaNiwa073** I'm really glad you liked the chapter. **YunaNeko**, I'll be writing about Mikan's past soon enough, so keep reading! **babee-angel**, not yet! It's coming soon, I promise! **konnie**, you will find out soon! Good eye though. **Hypergiggles**, I'm really glad you liked my story. I encourage you to keep reading! I will continue **Miyoko03**. **XKasumiX**you better keep reading to find out! Haha.

Onee-chan! Thanks for the_very_long review. I'll use the accent, okay? **Himé-san** this one's for you!

Sakura: I'm ready to start. I have lots of motivation right now!

Mikan: Really! On what!

Sakura: Secret.

Mikan: Aw.

Himé: Jeez. I can't believe you haven't updated for this long.

Sakura: I'm sorry! I'm trying my best to update. But I have to admit, I could have written this chapter sooner. It's just that, even though I had the main idea for this chapter all along. I needed some fill in, which I couldn't think of.

Himé: Whatever. Can you _please_ try to update more often?

Sakura: Okay Onee-san!

Himé: You're too excited now.

Sakura: Hymp! Okay then, let's get started!

**Disclaimer:**I will never own Gakuen Alice. All rights go to the great Tachibana.

* * *

**Mikan's Complicated Life**

Chapter 11: Slumber

It had been quite a while since Mikan had left Natsume at their picnic place. The brunette now stood at the entrance of the elementary branch of the school, Gakuen Alice. Mikan checked her watch, wondering why Aoi was taking much longer then she said. Mikan sighed, thinking of the aspects earlier that day. She wasn't sure if she should be angry or sad. She wasn't even sure if she should be feeling any emotions for that matter. Mikan reached up to touch her face and hoped she had stopped crying. She had. The girl didn't even know why she had cried in the first place. Was it because of frustration with Natsume? Anger? She wasn't really sure.

"Mikan! You came to pick me up!" Aoi said, startling Mikan as she came into view.

Mikan smiled brightly. "Yes! I actually came a while ago."

Aoi pouted. "Sorry! My teacher made me do extra work since I got a longer period to study."

"That's okay. Do you want to go back to the dorm now?"

"Sure." The girls walked in silence as they exited the branch's corridor.

Mikan was still a little upset about what had happened earlier._ I guess I really shouldn't have gotten so upset, and said all those things. Maybe I went a little over board?_ Mikan wondered if Natsume had gotten back to dorm yet. _He's probably mad._ Mikan sighed, forgetting about Aoi.

"Say, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan looked over jumping out of her trance, "Huh?"

"Is anything wrong? Did something happen between you and Onii-chan?" Mikan became wide awake form her trance.

_No._ She really didn't want Aoi to worry about anything. "Oh no! I'm just a little tired today, that's all." Mikan could tell Aoi wasn't the least bit convinced.

"Onii-san can be really mean sometimes, but please don't take it seriously."

"Aoi-chan! It's really nothing!" Mikan tried to convince the girl.

Aoi just continued. "I guess at the beginning, when he was younger, he did what most of the kids would do: blame himself for everything. But as time went by, he stuck with it and started to actually believe he killed our parents. I always wondered why he wasn't like me, and couldn't just forget it ever happened or at least _pretend_. But now that I think about it, it's pretty hard for

onii-chan to just drop it and forget it ever happened. When I think about it carefully, I think that if I were in his place, I would think like him too. Wouldn't you Mikan?"

Mikan thought about it. What Aoi was saying was true._ All this time I kept wondering why Natsume wasn't trying to overcome what he had lost. But maybe, he was trying._ "I suppose you are right."

Aoi smiled widely. "Don't worry Mikan. It'll work out!" Aoi pulled Mikan to run with her toward the dorm.

* * *

Natsume was lying face down on his bed with his face buried into his pillow. He hadn't moved from his present position since he had made his way back from the picnic. If anyone had walked in on him at that moment, he was sure he wouldn't be surprised if they had thought he was knocked out cold, or dead. He grunted, thinking about the feud that had happened during the day. _I shouldn't have said anything. It's not like I wanted to tell her, it just sort of happened on the spot. Sort of like, instinct? Whatever._ Natsume grunted again. _That idiot. But maybe I did go a little overboard with the whole thing._ Natsume didn't know what do next. He just remained faced down as he listened to the dead silence. He grunted again as he heard the front door open downstairs. Front door? Is she back? Natsume had a sudden urge to go downstairs and see Mikan. He shook his head to fight the urge._ Why should I have to go? I didn't do anything; it's her fault._ Although Natsume was trying to convince himself, it wasn't really working.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Natsume's head shot up. He wasn't sure why he felt so giddy, but that didn't stop him from immediately getting to his door.

"Onii-chan! Come downstairs, the rest should be getting back soon!" Aoi said kindly.

_It's Aoi?_ Natsume suddenly felt stupid. _What was I expecting anyways? _"No. Go away." Natsume shut the door hoping Aoi would leave.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I sai-," Natsume stopped.

"Uh, hi?" Mikan said a little uncomfortably, and feeling a little worried about Natsume's expression. Mikan waited for Natsume's reply, which never came. So she continued. "The others are getting back soon, so you should come down too."

Natsume wasn't sure what to say. Or if he should say anything. "I'll…" He hesitated. "No. Go away." Natsume changed his mind, giving Mikan the same cold answer as he had given Aoi.

"Look!" Mikan started getting frustrated all over again. "I'm not sure if what I said was wrong or not, so I'm not going to apologize for what I said, but I am sorry for assuming things so quickly and screaming my head off back there. So, sorry."

Natsume didn't change his posture as he simply stated. "You're right, you did scream your head off which isn't very surprising."

"You are IMPOSSIBLE!" Mikan said, stomping her way back downstairs. Natsume just stood there, watching her leave. He stood there, lost in his thoughts. He was sure he had gone a little bit overboard this time. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a few _bangs_ from the front door downstairs. He quickly made his way down unsure if it was because of Ruka and the others, or something… Or_ someone_ else.

"Natsume!" Ruka greeted Natsume as the boy came downstairs. When Natsume just nodded, Ruka could tell he was somewhat distracted.

"Hotaru!" Natsume, and Ruka watched Mikan go running to her best friend who came through the door.

"Baka, get off me. I'm tired as it is." Hotaru coldly replied, trying to shove Mikan off.

"Does that mean you had a good time?" Mikan asked eagerly. She took Hotaru's silence as a 'yes'. "Say! Why don't we have a sleep over?" Mikan asked as the rest made their way in too. The all looked at her as if she was delirious. Mikan just tilted her head to her side, "What?"

"I don't know if you've realized this polka, but we already live in a dorm." Natsume spoke everyone else's thoughts. He was almost sure Mikan was going to ignore him after all the things that happened that day, but of course, Mikan was different.

"I know that." Mikan pouted, as Natsume plainly looked away. She didn't seem to notice as she continued, "I just mean we should all camp out down here, you know. We could watch a movie or something. There is no school tomorrow anyway." The rest still stared at her thinking she was out of her mind.

"Actually, that's a great idea!" Aoi cheered enthusiastically. "We could play truth or dare, too!" Mikan nodded in agreement. The rest soon got pumped up too.

"Party!" Kitsuneme, and Koko chanted together. Mikan happily looked over to the three answers left. "Please?" She pouted once again. Natsume fought the urge to look away again.

"Truth or dare, huh?" Hotaru asked. "I suppose I could make it." Mikan wasn't sure if Hotaru was coming for the fun of the game, or something more than that.

_Definitely for more blackmail possibilities._ Mikan thought, looking at Hotaru's expression.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked, looking over to the boy. Natsume simply shrugged for his reply.

"Then it's settled! Everyone, let's meet down here in fifteen minutes!" Mikan said excitedly. She immediately ran up the stairs, not waiting for anyone's reply.

"This is going to be one long night." Hotaru sighed as she too left to get her things.

* * *

Everyone was settled down stairs waiting for a certain brunette. "Why is polka always the last one to get here?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Sorry! I had to get some snack food too!" Mikan complained as she rushed in. Everyone just smiled at her. Natsume watched the brunette settle down. The girl tied her hair up in her usual pig tails. She had a pair of pink sweat pants, and a tank top to match. She had on an open light purple sweater too. Natsume's gaping was interrupted at the sound of Koko's voice.

"Popcorn!" The excited boy squealed. Everyone just looked at him stupidly. Mikan laughed.

"I thought you would like it."

"Come on let's start the movie!" Aoi urged. Mikan smiled as she put the disc in, turning on the T.V. The group circled down on the floor, except for Natsume who stayed on the couch. Mikan turned off the lights and came to find a seat near Hotaru on the floor.

"Ouch!" Mikan yelped, making everyone jump.

"Baka, what's with all the noise?" Hotaru asked, elbowing her friend. Mikan jumped off of the bag under her.

"What's in here!" Mikan asked digging inside.

"Cameras and recorders, you know for later." Hotaru simply stated, averting her gaze back to the movie. Mikan just continued to interrupt the rest with her wailing. "I never told you to sit on it you know." Hotaru stated once again. Mikan stepped over the others as she looked for another place to sit. Normally she would have just moved to the other side of Hotaru, but that side was already occupied by Ruka.

_How odd._ She thought, as she continued to search.

"Sit down already!" Hotaru moodily ordered. Mikan immediately seated herself beside Natsume on the couch. Natsume glanced over to the brunette, who glanced over too. She gave a bright smile. Natsume was glad it was dark. He wasn't sure why his face felt warm. Time passed and soon the movie was over. Natsume looked around and found everyone asleep, including Hotaru and Ruka. He looked over to the brunette, who was rocking back and forth. He couldn't resist a small smirk.

"Don't laugh!" Mikan whined. "I don't like scary movies!" Natsume rolled his eyes at the girl and didn't bother to reply. A while later Mikan, decided to break the silence. "Ne, Natsume are you mad at me?"

Natsume looked over at her tilted head. He stifled a laugh. _She sure is an idiot. _"No."

Mikan cheered up. "Really? I'm glad to hear that." Natsume wasn't sure how the girl was able to change her mood all the time. Just this morning, hadn't she cried? He didn't really want to think about what happened. He felt regret thinking about her crying face. You could say he felt a sudden urge to apologize.

"You," Natsume turned his face away. "You made no sense this morning." He said.

A frown appeared on Mikan's face. "Don't start this again." Mikan sighed. "Though what you said this morning made me realize something I want to do." Natsume looked over to the girl. "I want to know you more." Mikan smiled.

"Are you stupid?" Natsume asked, heat rising up to his face.

Mikan gave him a little push. "You are so mean!" Natsume smirked, getting up as she started to chase him around the couch. "Hey, truth or dare?" Mikan asked, trying to distract him.

"Dare." Natsume simply stated.

"I dare you to, to_ try_ to be nice, at least once." Natsume stopped running, making Mikan stumble into him. The two flew on to the couch. Natsume found himself under Mikan. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "Hey what are you do-,"

"Truth or dare?"

"Huh?" Mikan asked confused.

"Truth or dare?" Natsume repeated.

"Uh, dare?" Mikan asked. Her mind was a little full at that moment. It had been a confusing day and she was extremely tired.

"Kiss." Natsume replied. Before Mikan could reply stupidly, he continued his dare. "Kiss me."

* * *

Sakura: Yeah! I'm finished! I'm so excited for the next chapter now. Woot! Is it getting hot in here!

Himé: If you're going to say it's hot because of you, don't even go there!

Sakura: Ah! You're so mean!

Himé: Whatever. Now don't you have to thank me for something.

Sakura: Fine! Thank you Himé-san for being my editor!

Himé: Don't get me started on the grammatical errors, and spelling mistakes.

Sakura: Ah! I had almost none!

Himé: You wish.

Aoi: Anyway, please review this chapter! I hope you had fun reading! No flaming.


	12. Author's Note Edit

**_Edit; _**

Alright everyone. Guess what? I have found my wonderful editor Lena (**neko-chiidesu**). I am happy to have her, and very lucky to have found her. We've been working together, editing some final chapters and replacing them with the old ones. We now have only 2 chapters left to edit, and we're hoping to release chapter 12 within the end of this summer, so please look forward to that.

Once again thank you all for reading my story **Mikan's Complicated Life**, this will be my last message.

Love,

Sakura (Sakura-Riku)

_Leave a review, if you would. Merci._

**_Old message; _**

Hi everyone, it's Sakura. Remember me? Wow, it's been almost 2 years since I last updated on 10-19-08! I'm sorry I left without finishing my story, even though I had promised myself I wouldn't leave my account until **Mikan's Complicated Life** was complete.

Actually I've been back for a while know. About a month ago I suddenly decided to visit my story, and looking over all my chapters I realised how poor my grammar and spelling was. That was when I got inspiration to write again. I realized I wanted to continue **Mikan's Complicated Life**. But I didn't want to continue my story with the way it was back then. I needed to edit my work before I continued the story where I left off. So, you might have noticed, I've been slowly editing ALL my previous chapters hoping to get to release a brand new chapter very soon.

It's funny because, even though It's only been 2 years, I have grown so much and learned many new writing techniques. I'm always keeping an open mind, and looking forward to having more training as I continue this story. I ask for everyones help, and hope you will all give me feedback on what you think about my writing.

Now, I have a question for all you writers out there. Anyone willing to help me out with **Mikan's Complicated Life**? I'm in high school now, and I'll be starting school very soon. I don't want to end up leaving this story unfinished once again. So I was thinking, what if I got someone to help me out, and edit my grammar and spelling for me. It would save me a lot of time, and that way I can focus on school not worrying that i'll be keeping my readers waiting. So if you interested please PM me ;). All you have to do is show me your editing skills, your dedication to help me out, and hopefully your offer of friendship :). Cause' I'd love that, not just with a hopefully new editor, but all of you.

Lastly, thanks to all of you who have read my story, added **Mikan's Complicated Life **into your favorites, and/or alerts. I'm sorry for making you wait for such a long time. I promise you I will have all my story edited and revised, and I'll have a new chapter up very soon.


End file.
